The Straw Hat Gems
by Pixel-Hound
Summary: Steven Universe started his day expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Well, for him anyways. He definitely didn't expect to meet a pirate today. And he definitely expect what came after.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello party people! Well, it's good to be here, to be back. Well, I say that but this is technically my first story. Long time lurker on this site. Rarely review, never liked, but now I have a profile and I'm going to do that. And I figured for my first story, why not a little Steven Universe meets the One Piece universe.**_

 _ **Personally, I love this idea. Or well, the idea of the One Piece universe crossover with most things in general. Might come from my love of One Piece in general, but hey, I refuse to be ashamed of this. But now I'm just rambling. Let's get into this.**_

 _ **This is an idea that came to me as I attempted to sleep. (Yay, random inspirations at 3 in the morning!) It was simple enough. What if the Straw hats ended up in Beach City with Steven and the Crystal Gems? Personally, I love the idea of these two mixing. Despite the two different styles of animation, Steven Universe and One Piece mix rather well, though that can be attributed to their similar narratives. Seemingly goofy concepts that sometimes tackle really tough materials. One Piece more in the world around them and Steven Universe on a more interpersonal level. Again, rambling.**_

 _ **Well, I'll have more to say at the end of the chapter since I don't want to spoil anything in the beginning of the story. Honest criticism welcome. I don't really have a Beta-reader, so I'll try to keep mistakes to a minimum but any help will be welcome. I will edit as I can. Fair warning, I'm not going to get caught up in character descriptions (or at least try not to) so, unfortunately, if you're new to either fandom, I apologize.**_

 _ **Finally, couple things about the story itself. No pairings are planned for the moment beyond the obvious Steven and Connie pairing that obviously exists. (Even if I like Peridot and Steven as a pairing. _) The rating is currently T at the moment, but it may go up depending on my circumstances or where I decide to take the story. Updates will be irregular for the moment, so don't expect regularly scheduled updates to be consistent.**_

 _ **TL:DR- Finally posting a story on this site. Read the bottom for a talk through certain decisions.**_

" _My Diamond! The experiment seems to have gone wrong!" A small figure exclaimed, quickly running into a large room. Before her, a massive chair that could only seat a giant sat with its back to her. A single hand moved from the chair and waved._

 _"Hm? Explain."_

 _"Well, um, My Diamond, it seems that the experiment seems to have gone haywire and completely shorted out. A couple of Peridots were pulled into the effect field and their gems haven't reappeared. We believe that the machine has shattered." The small Peridot before her stood saluting the entire time, even if the diamond before her couldn't even see._

 _"I don't understand. If we had this technology hundreds of years ago, why does it appear to be so difficult for my science team to develop?" Though the words were said with a calm tone and a stoic expression upon the diamonds face, the Peridot burst into sweat._

 _"I'm sorry, My Diamond. Perhaps they simply had a material we did not. Or perhaps we are a missing a particular element within the machine." The Peridot quickly explained. "If we could revisit the colony and see if the plans that they used are still intact, perhaps it will add insight where we are failing." The Peridot was dripping in sweat the entire time. She had heard that most people don't even mention_ _ **that**_ _colony without fear of punishment but her logical sense was only ever able to come to one conclusion.  
_

 _The visible hand paused, simply retracting to a crooked position as if propping up the diamond's head. There was a few moments of grunting noises, as if the diamond before her was deep in thought about the idea. "Very well. It seems the most logical course of action. I shall send a small party to the abandoned Earth Colony to acquire these plans. You are dismissed Peridot."_

* * *

It was just a normal day for Steven Universe at first. He woke up at his normal time, went into the bathroom for his normal daily routine, made himself a delicious breakfast and sat down to watch one of his favorite shows, The Crying Breakfast friends. This was a new episode he was dying to see, where the Crying Breakfast Friends finally met a new friend. He was almost jumping with excitement as the episode began, the theme song playing to announce the episode. No sooner had it ended, did the screen door suddenly fly open.

"Steven! Steven!" yelled the voice of his friend Connie. The prospect of Connie visiting immediately took over his excitement, and he rushed downstairs to greet her.

"Connie?! This is great! Now you can watch the super awesome special episode with me!" Steven called happily, bounding down the stairs. Connie seemed confused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Wha…..Steven no! Haven't you looked outside!?" She asked. Steven paused, confusion on his face. Without further prompting, Connie took his hand, almost dragging him outside onto the deck. Steven, about to ask just what Connie was talking about, was struck speechless by what he saw.

Steven's eyes turned to stars as he looked at a massive ship docked nearly right in front of the beach house. It was a two-masted vessel with large, unfurled square shaped sails. Steven could see cannons on the side of it, with a couple pointing in his direction. From where he stood, he could see a small amount of the ship's deck, namely a lot of green which confused him slightly. He didn't know you could grow so many trees on a ship. The figurehead was bright yellow and looked like a sunflower, but the face on it reminded him a little more of Lion than a flower. Still, what caught Steven's attention the most was the skull and crossbones that was proudly painted on the ship's sails, and the black flag flapping in the wind.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, putting his hands to his checks and rushing down onto the beach. "A real life pirate ship! Connie, is this yours?"

"What…..No, Steven. I thought this was a Gem thing." Connie said, just as excited as her fellow companion. Steven paused, putting a finger to his chin and scratching. It _could_ be a gem thing that he just didn't know about yet. The Crystal gems have been doing good about keeping him informed as an actual member lately but sometimes they did forget to tell him some things. He briefly thought about the revelation on the moon base before shaking his head. _Those thoughts are too complicated. PIRATE SHIP!_ "It sorta looks like an old Sloop, but way bigger than the ones I've seen." Connie said, looking over the vessel.

"Do you think there are real pirates on board?" Steven asked, already imagining the captain on the vessel, pegleg and shoulder parrot included. Connie shook her head.

"I don't think pirates exist anymore Steven. At least, not like the ones they show you on tv." Connie tried to tell him. Steven looked down immediately before brightening up. The amount of possibilities that this pirate ship offered was just too big to let it get him down.

* * *

Luffy was never the first person awake on the ship. Whenever Luffy woke up, he would always be greeted to the sight of Brook tuning his instrument or Robin reading a book nearby. Sanji would already be in the kitchen, preparing something amazing that the crew would eat for breakfast. Sometimes, he would even wake up after Nami and Chopper, both of which hard at work for their role on the ship. For even though he never slept longer than a normal time, Luffy just sort of fell asleep whenever he felt tired. That's why when he woke up, he noticed something was off.

Well, it's more suffice to say when Luffy entered the kitchen and was not harassed by Sanji was loudly complaining for food, Luffy noticed something was wrong. There was no smell of cooking food, no noise of an instrument in the background, or anything like that. "Saaaaaanji! I'm hungry! Where are you!?" Luffy loudly called from inside the dining room. Luffy received no answer. Standing, Luffy quickly slid across the room and looked into the kitchen, wondering if the blond cook was hiding from him for some reason. Unsurprisingly, this was not the case. And unfortunately for Luffy, the fridge was still locked. Not that Luffy couldn't easily break the lock, but he knew his unfortunate fate if he did. With that, Luffy left the kitchen.

"Oi! Usopp! Let's go fishing!" Luffy called, sprinting across the deck and into Usopp's workshop, only to find the space empty. Luffy paused for a moment, before scratching the back of his head. And thus began the run across the ship as the Straw hatted captain ran across the ship, looking for any sign of his crew members. First he looked in the men's quarters for any sign of his members. Failing that, he checked Franky's room, but found nothing but tools and barrels of cola left idly by. Then came the kitchen again, but only because he was hungry and desperately tried to break into the fridge without leaving any evidence. Eventually, tired and hungry, Luffy decided to check the lookout for Zoro. It was then that he finally noticed that the Sunny was docked at a beach. "Whoa!" Luffy said excitedly, looking at the island in front of them.

It certainly seemed massive, as Luffy couldn't even see the other side of the island from where he was. His crew must have left him behind on ship while they went into the nearby town for supplies and to explore. He sagged a little at this revelation, hanging barely by one hand as he realized that this town didn't look all too dangerous to be at. Almost….peaceful. As he looked at the town, two small dots on the beach caught his attention. Eager to see what, Luffy stretched his hand and grabbed the railing, shooting himself towards the dots.

* * *

"Should we get Garnet?" Connie was asking as they continued to look at the ship. After searching in vain for some way to get onto the ship, the two had sat down on the beach and simply settled for watching it. It was oddly peaceful, watching this mysterious ship bounce along with the waves. Steven thought for a moment, before he shrugged.

"I think they are on some Gem mission somewhere." Steven said, not remember seeing any of them inside the Beach House.

"Oh." Connie was silent for a moment. "Do you think we should find your dad? He might know what this is." Steven had a brilliant idea.

"Maybe my dad's the pirate!" He said, imagining his dad suddenly leaping over the railing and speaking with a thick pirate accent. However, he simply shook his head. "No, that doesn't make sense." He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the movement on the ship. Looking up, he saw that someone was on one of the rope ladders, although too far away for him to make out the figure. Luckily, Connie saw it too.

"Is that a person?" Connie asked, shielding her hands from the sun to see better. They both did their best to see closer, only pausing for a moment when it seemed to work. Only to realize the person was indeed looking clearer, but only because he was getting closer at a rapid rate. "Steven! Look out!" She called, pushing her friend to the side as the figure slammed into the ground where he stood. Steven landed on his stomach with a huff, covering his head as sand flew into the air and made it hard to see. It was only when the cloud died down did Steven finally look at the man before him.

He looked like a teenager, but older than the cool kids. He was wearing a bright red shirt that had an open chest and a pair of blue shorts. On his chest, was a nasty looked scar in an x-shaped pattern and there was a smaller scar underneath his eye. Topping his messy hair, was a single straw hat that covered his face in a small shadow. He seemed to be looking at the two individuals with a look of confusion. "What are you guys doing down there?" He asked, cocking his head.

"You almost hit us!" Connie called out, standing up and brushing sand off her dress. Steven followed suit, quickly checking his shirt for any tears. The man seem to think on this for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Oh, I did? My bad!" He laughed. He looked around for a moment, carefully removing the strawhat from the top of his head and letting it hand by its strap. "What island am I on?"

"You're in Beach City." Steven said, walking over and holding out his hand. "I'm Steven by the way. And that's Connie." Luffy didn't take his hand but a large smile spread across his face.

"I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" He announced, proudly thumbing in his direction. Steven got stars in his eyes, forgetting all about the handshake he tried to start. Connie on the other hand cocked her head.

"Whoa! King of the pirates? That's sooo cool." Steven awed at him. Even Connie seemed somewhat impressed, if only by the sheer will the man said his intentions. Both were interrupted as Luffy's stomach gave a growl of hunger and a look of almost pained anguish passed along the teen's face. "Are you hungry?" Steven asked in response to this.

"Normally Sanji has made breakfast by now!" Luffy complained, dramatically dropping to the floor as though completely sapped of strength. Steven puffed up, ready to take the responsibility of feeding his new friend.

"Come on! We'll got by the Big Donut and get you something to eat!" Almost as if hit by a bolt of lightning, Luffy leapt to his feet at the very idea of this, his eyes sparking at the very thought of eating anything. Happy, Steven lead the strange pirate to Beach City, an unfortunate city which had no idea what was coming to it.

* * *

 _ **Warning: This will probably be long.**_

 _**So, initially, I wasn't entirely sure how to start this whole thing off. I wasn't sure if I should start in the One Piece verse, describing how the Straw Hats end up in Beach City, or if I should have it be the Crystal Gems and Steven who find the ship first or if the whole crew should be there instead of just Luffy. I eventually decided that I should keep how the Straw Hats got there mired in mystery for the moment and eventually decided that Steven and Connie should have the first interaction with Luffy.**_

 _ **Interesting note, I was originally going to have Luffy speaking Japanese and have only the gems understand him, due to some sort of universal translator biz inside of their gems, when I read that the world of One Piece's language is actually English. Which I thought was funny. But considering that only Zoro is the only actual person of Japanese descent (technically) on the ship, I suppose this should have been more obvious.**_

 _ **Initially, I was going to have it just be Luffy on the beach, without his ship, but I decided against it. I'm not sure why, but I figured him having the ship would be an interesting idea instead of giving it to a more obvious choice such as Franky. That being said, I don't really have any amazing plans for it just yet, so right now, this is overall, a very minor change.**_

 _ **I would like to note, I am aiming to introduce a lot of new and old characters during this time. Some friendly, most not. That's all there really is to say on that whole subject. Well, see you next post!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I talk about this chapter, I realized that I should probably clarify at least this much for you guys. This particular crossover takes place after Fishman Island for One Piece universe and after the most recent episode of Steven Universe. I briefly considered making this some time after The Cake Island arc in some form of time and space just after that but before anything after that. But I figured that could lead to a lot of things conflicting.**_

 _ **This chapter…was actually more troublesome than I thought it would be. Though I'm not sure if I should take that as a foreboding thought or not. I couldn't decide between three different ideas of just what to portray in particular chapter. Even when I did decide, I found trouble just executing this chapter. Hmmm, I suppose I could more into detail further down than I can here.**_

* * *

A trail of footprints was left behind by the trio in the soft sand as they walked from the beach to the Big Donut. Luffy was entirely excited, asking just what a donut was as he had never had one, which led a shocked Steven (because what kind of a person has never had a donut!?) on a spiel about just how much of a glorious, fried dough snack they were aiming for. By the time he was done, he had both him and Luffy practically drooling buckets. Connie could only chuckle at their childish antics, surprised by just how child-like this person was. "So, who's Sanji?"

"He's part of my Nakama! He's a really good chef and makes amazing food!" Luffy proudly exclaiming, motioning as if a mountain of food was before him.

"Nakama?" Steven wondered, having never heard the word before.  
"I think he means friends that are like family." Connie said. "My mom briefly had me in a Japanese class before the instructor moved away."

"Well, then the Gems and you are my Nakama." Steven proudly proclaimed, causing small blush to come to his face. "Where is Sanji then?" Steven eventually asked, remembering Luffy mentioned he was gone. Luffy simply laughed.  
"I don't know. Probably off somewhere with the rest of my nakama!" He shrugged off. Luffy briefly remembered something about Chopper needing some more medical supplies at the next town being stopped at, so Sanji must have taken the doctor shopping.

"Do you want to try to find them real quick before we get some food?" Connie wondered, unsure how to take his indifference about his friend's whereabouts.

"Nah. I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll know to come back once the Log Pose is set." This caused another brief look of confusion between the two children as they contemplated what a log pose was. However, they were distracted by the sound of a beeping as Luffy non-chalantly walked into the Big Donut, causing them both to run inside to keep up.

If one could describe Luffy's face upon seeing the shelves lined with these glorious donuts that had been so tantalizingly described to him earlier or even the open and completely _unguarded_ fridge full of food wrapped in plastic, it would be akin to a child who entered his first candy store. His eyes had almost a star-like love in them as he pressed his face against the glass of the donut shelf, almost to the point where Connie was sure the man was breaking his own nose to get that close. At the very least, it seemed Luffy had enough impulse control to not simply eat whatever food he saw without paying.

"Hey Steven." Sadie greeted as Steven propped himself up on the counter. "Who's your….uh, friend?" A simple thumb jab at Luffy, who had yet to pry himself away from the donut shelf.

"That's Luffy. He's a pirate. He's going to be King of the Pirates someday. Three donuts please." Steven said, introducing them as if this was a common introduction. Sadie simply chuckled, though hardly believing Steven.

"Don't pirates have eye-patches and peg-legs?" Sadie teased slightly, causing Luffy to pull his face from the shelf with an almost suction cup popping noise.

"Nope." Luffy announced, chuckling at the misconception. Sadie paused as she realized just how seriously this boy seemed to be taking it.

"Uh, okay." She placed a brown bag before Steven, before giving him the price he needed to pay. As little Universe dug around in his pocket for the change, Steven asked:

"Where's Lars? I was hoping I could introduce him and Luffy." He placed the change on the counter, coming short by a couple of cents. A fact Sadie simply ignored for her favorite customer.

"He's out sick today." Sadie told him, though the tone of her voice told Steven he probably shouldn't dig deeper into the story behind it. He'd learn to stay out of the odd relationship between Sadie and Lars after his last attempt almost destroyed it entirely.

"Aw man. I was hoping to introduce my new friend to my one of my best friends." Steven simply groaned as he grabbed the bag. "Well, bye Sadie, it was nice seeing you!"

"So, Luffy, where are you from?" Connie asked as the two children started down the boardwalk. It took a bit of motioning to get the gluttonous teen's attention on her as he was staring almost predatorily at the brown bag in Steven's hand. They didn't get an answer until Steven passed him his donut, which disappeared from existence faster than either of them could see. Steven and Connie quickly ate their's as well, fearing a fight on their hands for the food.

"Foosha village. From the East Blue." He calmly told them. Both Steven and Connie shared a look, unsure how to process that information. While neither were particularly surprised about not knowing where Foosha village was from, they haven't heard of an East Blue. Perhaps a cultural difference? Luffy paused and looked up in the sky, clearly confused about something.

"Hey, Steven, what's that?" He wondered, pointing towards a low flying sea plane leaving the city.

"That's an airplane. I've never been on one but my dad says that maybe we'll take a vacation somewhere far away now that he's rich." Steven answered before a thought struck him. "Luffy…..why don't you know what an airplane is?"

"I've never seen one before. This island sure is weird. Shishishi. What about that?" He asked, pointing to a nearby car. This time, Steven looked at Connie, who seemed to be getting just as worried about Luffy's apparent lack of knowledge.

"Luffy, that's a car. They're…..everywhere on _Earth_." She let the last word hang, as if to try to hint at the doubts in her voice. However, they underestimated the density of the teen before them, who simply laughed it off and continued ahead.

"Guess not. I haven't seen one before in my life." He continued on, followed by his ever more confused companions.

"Steven, I think maybe we should go get one of the Gems. I don't think this guy is from _our_ world." Connie whispered to Steven as Luffy began poke curiously at a parking meter. Steven paused, thinking it over. The Gems were more suited to deal with this kind of thing.

"Hey Luffy, do you want to meet some of my Nakama?" The young boy called. Luffy turned and smiled brightly, clearly liking the idea.

"Sure. Where are they?" He asked.

"Well, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are probably on a mission right now, so we'll have to wait at the beach house for them to get back." Steven informed, pointing back the way they came. Luffy's face dropped at the word wait, as if the idea of sitting around and doing nothing was already making him impatient and bored. "Well, there is Lapis and Peridot, but it's a really long walk to get to their barn." He pointed in the direction of the barn as he spoke, which was nothing more than a small dot on the hill from where they were standing for someone with really good eyesight. "So, we'll have to wait for the Gems to get back so then we can take the warp pad to….." Steven stopped when he felt Luffy's arm wrap around him. And when he said wrap around him, he meant it.

The arm was oddly bent, almost like being made of rubber and seemed to be nearly twice as long as it was before. It was wrapped around him and Connie with surprising strength, keeping them uncomfortably close together. His other arm was no better, stretched to nearly five times its length and latched onto the edge of a nearby roof as Luffy took a few steps as if preparing himself. "Hold on tight!" Was the only warning Luffy gave before he let go, and like a slingshot, the three of them rocketed through the air. " **Gum-Gum Rocket!"**

* * *

"I don't get this." Lapis commented as she stared blankly at the sheet of paper Peridot had given her. The two had had many days of alone time since Peridot had taken Amethyst and Steven to the Beta Kindergarten and then subsequently defeated Jasper, a fact that made her happy even if Peridot probably did embellish her part in the whole affair. They had occupied most of their time simply watching Camp Pining Hearts and practicing Peridot's "one"-man band, with Lapis taking the occasional couple of hours to simply fly around Earth and see it some more. Peridot cleared her throat at the comment, getting ready to explain.

"Humans seem to have a specific algorithm for making pleasing music. I believe that I have cracked the algorithm after a thorough search through the interweb and have made what is called a musical sheet. Though this is simply a rough draft, I believe this particular algorithm will possess the capabilities of "wowing" Steven for when he comes back to the barn." Peridot calmly explained. Lapis maintained her blank look as Peridot explained, clearly showing her disinterest in the technical explanation.

"Can't we just…..play music?" Lapis suggested, shaking her instrument as she suggested. Peridot looked somewhat exasperated, as if she couldn't believe that Lapis had suggested such a brash action. Just as she opened her mouth as if to launch into a, no doubt long and exhausting, explanation about just why this piece of paper was completely crucial to their current activity there was a loud thud outside. The two shared a look before they both dropped their instruments and walked outside the barn.

They were immediately met with the sight of a small crater outside of their home. Both of them watched silently until a man with a straw hat stood up from inside the small hole. He laughed heartily, placing his hat back on his head and he looked around. He paused as he made eye contact with the two gems, one watching him with apparent disinterest and the other looking a bit perturbed by their sudden visitor. "Hey, Steven, I think I found your nakama!" He said, looking down into the hole as Steven climbed out.

"Steven!" The two gems said simultaneous, smiles breaking across their face as they rushed forward to greet the small hybrid climbing from the crater. He was followed shortly by his friend Connie, both sporting looks of complete surprise.  
"My life just flashed before my eyes." Connie said, holding her chest to calm her heart, which was beating hard against her ribs.

"Uh, Steven, who is this?" Peridot asked as she looked over Luffy. Steven surprisingly ignored her, running up to Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Luffy, what was that?" Steven exclaimed, halfway between sounding amazed and panicking. Luffy seemed confused for a moment before suddenly smiling as he realized what his new friend.

"Oh, I ate the Gum-Gum fruit. I'm a rubber man." Luffy explained, grabbing his cheek and pulling it out to an impossible length for a normal human. Steven got over what little panic was left, his eyes widening at what was before him. Lapis raised an eyebrow at the events that she was watching, unsure particularly how to act towards it. Peridot on the other hand seemed to be suddenly interested in Luffy, studying him over and tapping her chin.

"Hmmm, I wasn't aware that humans could be made of rubber." Peridot mentioned aloud, beginning to circle Luffy. Connie finally calmed down enough that she was able to appropriately respond with.  
"They can't!" Connie said, standing up. "That's physically impossible!" Luffy only laughed at that. As silence went between them, Steven clapped to break it and finally stepped forward.

"Luffy, I want you to meet my nakama! This is Peridot!" Steven pointed to small, green gem who was looking more and more confused as it went.

"What's a nakama?" Was all Peridot had to say on the matter.

"She used to be a Homeworld gem but she came over to the Crystal Gems and even helped me save Earth! And that's Lapis Lazuli….." A blank, uninterested stare was all Luffy got from Lapis. Before Steven could continue, Connie grabbed Steven by the shoulder and spun him around.  
"Steven, We need to tell Garnet about Luffy. He's clearly not….." Connie looked over Luffy as he watched Peridot experimentally poked the pirate captain. "Human." Steven paused, thinking about that. It is true that Luffy wasn't normal if he was made of rubber but he didn't seem particularly dangerous like most of the things Steven had to deal with that weren't humans. Still, he did suppose that Garnet should know about it. Steven nodded resolutely, putting a clenched in his hand to show he meant business.

"Luffy!" Steven said, turning around and pointing, making sure to keep his serious face. Luffy raised an eyebrow and turned around. "We need to get you back to the Temple so I can tell the other Crystal Gems about you." Steven kept his voice firm and proud, trying to show that he meant what he said. For a moment, Luffy looked as though he might argue before he suddenly smiled brightly and said:  
"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **Well, my biggest trouble with this chapter is just how Steven and Connie were going to find out about Luffy's rubber abilities. The standard practice is to reveal it in battle, but I couldn't exactly just toss in a random homeworld gem. I suppose I could have done a corrupted gem but I didn't want to just have combat straight off the bat. I also thought about having him be hit by a car and then literally bouncing down the street unharmed by it. But I figured I'd go with what I did.**_

 _ **About Connie having a Japanese tutor. I realized that Connie's parents are sort of portrayed as though people who do everything to make sure their kid can get into college. You know, foreign language classes, playing a classical instrument, studying a lot. I figured it was either Japanese or French, so given the setting, I figured Japanese would work best.**_

 _ **I realized Luffy doesn't really worry too much about his Nakama unless he's given a reason to worry about them. Sanji going with Big Mom, Nami with Arlong, and Robin on Enies Lobby. So I figured that I wouldn't have him too worried at the moment about where his crew is beyond initial curiosity. And despite my urge to have Luffy eat the entire case of Donuts in a couple bites, I had to resist. And final point, despite me having the anime characters shout their attacks, I probably won't make it a certain point of interest. It might be one of those, talking is a free action things. (Or whatever its called. I'm not really well-versed in tropes.)**_

 _ **I may not include Lapis as much as I will Peridot. It's a mixture of liking Peridot (one of my favorites in all honesty) and not really knowing to write Lapis very well at the moment. Or maybe I'm just not getting her character from the episodes she's starred in. More likely the latter than the former given me. Still, this may change the more I write this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Truth be told, I feel as though I'm not portraying the characters correctly at the moment. I'm trying not to fall into the dreaded hole that, unfortunately, a lot of fanfiction writers fall into which is portraying a flanderization of the characters. So, any suggestions or fixes are welcome. Hmm, I should think about toning down my Author notes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I don't have to say without prompt in this beginning for once, so…yeah. Well, beyond saying this is a chapter without Luffy, Steven, Connie or Peridot and it's officially my longest chapter.**

 **Game2002: I see your point, and originally, that's what was going to be the case. It was just going to be "friends" in English. But then I thought about it. Does Nakama simply mean comrade to the Straw Hats? Honestly, I feel the crew to be too close to just simply be called "friends" and I like them referring to each other as Nakama instead. So, in reality, just see it as an artistic venture on my part as opposed to me trying to suddenly switch languages on you**

 **Drillmaster: Thanks man. I'm actually a pretty big fan of your crossover as well. Really enjoyed it and sitting in anticipation for the next chapter.**

 **...well most of y'all. No worries. I am going to try to include Lapis as this goes on. I was simply hoping to gauge her personality a little better before I commit her full time to the story. I could ultimately say the same for most of the gems.**

* * *

"Damn it. Wrong turn again." Muttered a specific green haired swordsman as he turned into another dead end. He had been wandering this canyon for nearly an hour now, but he seemed to keep ending up back where he started for some reason. Sighing, he put a hand in his hair and looked up at the sky. He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up here, but his idiot of a captain probably had something to do with it. It was a large canyon, with an odd purple tint to it. What was the weirdest about the canyon however was the variety of machines that hung from the walls or appeared to be smashed on the ground below. Zoro wasn't necessarily a machine expert, but he was sure that he had never seen these machines before in his life.

"Hmmm, if I go up, I could see from the top of the canyon." Zoro thought aloud to himself as he stared at the sky. This blasted canyon was like a damn maze and every time he thought he was about to find the exit, he once more ended up back where he started. He took a deep breath, wondering if his Dragon Twister technique would have the proper force to propel him high enough to reach the top. Nodding, doing the simple math in his head, he determined that it should be enough. Grabbing his swords, he carefully placed one in his mouth and was about to draw the other two when he heard a raucous laughing from behind him.

"Dude, you put your sword in your mouth!" Laughed the mysterious voice, causing Zoro to turn around. Behind him was a short woman, with a long mane of white hair and purple skin. She was rolling on the ground at the moment, pointing at him and cackling. Zoro, sighing in slight relief as he finally realized that he had someone to lead him out, sheathed his swords. "That is so weird man." The woman claimed, finally settling down and staring at him.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked simply.

"Whoa, bro, you're the stranger here. You first." She said, pointing a finger at him and narrowing her one visible eye. Nothing about her seemed to scream anything malicious at the moment. Zoro was slightly surprised by this, though his face remained completely stoic. This was the first time in the New World where he met someone who didn't already know him and his crew's reputation. He decided to humor her.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said simply. He raised an eyebrow, an obvious hint for her to keep her end of the agreement. She mulled over the name at first, obviously reveling in its foreign nature, before eventually saying:

"Well, I'm Amethyst. Of the Crystal Gems." She said, placing a hand on her hip and proudly brandishing the whip she summoned from her gem. "I've been watching you run around like a chicken with its head cut off for the past hour. You keep going in a circle. You're really bad at direction, you know that, Z?" Zoro's eye twitched at the mixture of the nickname and the insult at his sense of direction.

"Can you help get out of here or not!?" He demanded, angry at the constant teasing from the woman. She thought for a moment, almost untouched by the anger before shrugging.

"Sure, why not broham? I'm not even sure how you got here in the first place and I've been here like all morning." Amethyst shrugs, her whip vanishing in a flash of light. Zoro wandered if her Devil Fruit was somehow connected to the gem in the center of her chest that allowed her to do that. "Plus, I think Garnet and Pearl want humans to stay out of here anyways."

"Where am I?" Zoro wondered, looking at the machines around him. Amethyst chuckled and jumped up.

"The Kindergarten bro."

"The Kindergarten?" Zoro asked, looking around at the foreboding atmosphere around him.

"Yep." Amethyst said, stopping to check to see in the green-haired human was still following him before placing her hands behind her head. "How'd you get here anyways?"

"I don't know. I just woke up on the ground over there." Zoro said, thumbing back the way they had just left. "I need to find my crew and find out what happened." Truth was the last thing he remembered was silently drifting off in the crow's nest after a rather strenuous workout session, before he suddenly woke up in this area.

"You're crew? Like, what? You part of a band or something." Amethyst said with a small snort of laughter. He didn't look much like the kind of guy she's seen in a band or at least, not one of the bands that would interest her too much.

"No. My pirate crew." He stated simply. Amethyst paused and looked him up and down, just to be sure that the man wasn't messing with her before shrugging.

"That's cool. You guys raid any towns lately?" She asked, sounding uninterested despite her actual curiosity. Before he could answer, there was a loud groan from above as a stray bird settling on of one of the injectors seemed to have upset it. One of the legs snapped off and the whole thing suddenly followed, falling directly onto them. Amethyst quickly summoned her whip, getting ready to smack the machine out of the way, only to pause as she heard the hissing of a blade. Zoro, faster than she could see, jumped into the air and sliced clean through the machine, sheathing the sword completely by the time the machine had broken in half and slam to the ground harmlessly around Amethyst. "Whoa…..that was awesome, man!" Amethyst cheered as Zoro landed soundlessly in front of her.

Zoro said nothing at this, simply looking around at the area and wondering just how many more of these things were unstable. This entire place seemed like some kind of festering wound in the land, uncared for and feared by most. Zoro could almost feel the malicious intent left behind by whoever created this place. He looked at the fallen injector, noting how much it looked like one of Chopper's syringes, but something more akin to what he would find in Caesar's lab. "How'd you do that, Z? I've never seen any human move that fast!" She ran up to the injector and looked at the clean and perfect cut. As she did, a thought came to her. "Hey, Z, wanna see some more cool things?"

* * *

Not a lot could catch Garnet off-guard these days. This was due in no small part to her future vision, which allowed her to see numerous possible futures. Sure, some of the least probable futures tend to happen, which does tend to leave her a bit surprised on some occasions. It happened often with Steven, who often proved the impossible was in fact, possible from time to time. Still, she definitely didn't expect to visit the Storm Geode for a scheduled maintenance check to reapply a fresh helping of duct tape to the crack only to find a woman wearing a swim suit and jeans cautiously looking over the Storm Geode.

The woman perked up as Garnet stepped off the warp pad, noticing the tall woman nearby. A look of instant relief washed over her face, although Garnet could tell that she wasn't letting her guard down just yet. "Oh, thank goodness. Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" She asked, calmly walking over to Garnet with a smile on her face. Garnet was silent for a moment, looking the woman over before answering. Most of the futures involving this woman seemed to go generally the same way so she didn't worry.

"The Storm Geode." She said, walking over to the large object in the certain of the crater and looking it over. The duct tape was starting to peel off, but application of a fresh strip fixed the problem. She made a quick note that while Steven still had his healing powers, she should bring him here for another attempt to fix it. The woman looked confused at this, simply sighing and scratching her head.

"What island is that on?" She asked. Garnet paused, immediately something was wrong. Sensing a shift in demeanor the woman changed subjects. "Actually, that doesn't matter too much. Have you seen the rest of my crew? An idiot with a straw hat? Another idiot with three swords and a long scar across his chest? A blond idiot who probably tried to hit on you?" She was about to describe the rest of her crew when Garnet stood over Nami, towering over her and unintentionally intimidating the woman.

"I think you should come with me."

* * *

Usopp wouldn't necessarily call himself a coward. In a crew full of monsters and psychopaths, Usopp often preferred the terms of _sane_ and _reasonable._ He wouldn't think running headfirst onto an island of fire and dragons was a good idea, because normal people should naturally fear fire and giant man-eating lizards, not eagerly debate if they were going to find an even bigger dragon than was rumored or what dragon meat tastes like. Like now. Under normal circumstances, he was sure that Luffy or Zoro or Sanji, would gladly rush around, determined to beat something to within an inch of its life like it was a simple task. However, Usopp was currently hiding in a nearby hole, making sure that whatever was in this canyon didn't have him for breakfast.

He peeked out of the hole he was hiding in, looking around the canyon just in case. With twisted metal that were no doubt cage bars along similar holes in the wall and what looked like big metal, syringes smashed along the ground. Still, as he stared over the blank landscape with only wreckage in its wake, he felt his fear slowly ebbing away. He stepped out of his hiding hole, keeping Kuro Kabuto close to him and his bag of pop greens open.

Part of his fear came from the fact he had absolutely no idea just where he was. He couldn't even smell the ocean from here and the sheer amount of heat that was currently beating down on him told him he was in a desert. Normally, before crazy events like this happened, he at least had the advantage of having some warning or build-up. This time, there was no warning. Usopp had waken to find himself in the middle of this canyon, sweating as though he had been here for longer than a few minutes. Looking around, no one was nearby and even the paw print that could have pointed him towards Kuma being responsible wasn't present. So Usopp assumed the one thing he could. He had been captured and was being hunted for sport by a bloodthirsty bounty hunter the bounty put on his head.

"I'll have you know that I am the great Captain Usopp! I have over 800,000 followers under my command and I can crush whoever you with a single pinky!" Usopp yelled, brandishing his weapon and looking around the canyon. _Ha, that'll scare whoever's waiting. They'll be so scared about facing all those men, they'll simply release me and beg for forgiveness._ Usopp began to think to himself as silence was his only answer. _"Well, I shall forgive you, but don't make a habit of it. For the Great Captain Usopp's mercy can only stretch so far." Yes, that's what I'll say._ Usopp was so caught in his fantasy, that he didn't quite hear the footsteps behind him until they were practically right on top of him. Stopping mid-fantasy and breaking out into a sweat, Usopp turned around, looking to see who had snuck up on him.

Behind him, was a creature that was no taller than him, that strongly resembled a lion, although seemed to be made out of a solid green material and it's mane was tight curls. Its paws were more similar to thick trunks at the end with long sharp claws and a large mouth that stretched ear from ear filled with razor sharp teeth, both of which looked capable of easily tearing Usopp apart. A large, green gem seemed to be in the certain of its head, blending in almost seamlessly with the rest of its skin. For a brief moment, the two only shared unblinking eye contact, a light growl coming from the lion creature.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed in terror and quickly sprinted away, his arms above his head. "Monster!" The creature was caught off guard for a moment, simply watching the fleeing human before it dropped into a prowl and sprinted after the cowardly man. The chase went on for almost ten minutes, running through the canyon and avoiding the claw any time the creature took a swipe at him. Eventually, the chase ended when Usopp tripped, though it did save him from a frustrated lunge from the creature chasing him. Just as Usopp was about to begin his fleeing once more, a figure landed in front of him, holding a spear towards the beast and standing in front of him as if to protect him.

Usopp took a moment to look his savior over, hoping that Zoro or Luffy had somehow found him, only to be slightly disappointed. Standing before him was a woman of pale complexion with a white spear in her hand and hair that seemed to defy gravity. "Worry not human! I'll poof this beast." The woman assured, before the creature growled and charged her. Usopp didn't say anything as she rushed forward, meeting the creature head on as she engaged. With little to do, Usopp watched the battle.

The woman was very graceful in her movements, favoring dodging and side-stepping the large creature as opposed to parrying or cancelling out its attacks with a stronger attack. Her fighting style reminded him a lot of Brook's sword fighting style, though with a spear. Eventually, she struck a strong blow to the side of the creature which caused it to slam to the ground and sub-sequently sprinted off like a wounded animal. The woman briefly considered giving chase before she decided against it and turned towards Usopp, who was now standing and brushing himself off. She walked over to him, looking him over.

"What are you doing here, human?" She asked him, though her voice was slightly condescending. Usopp could only smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry. I was caught a bit off-guard with the absence of my crew." He apologized, placing his Kabuto away. The woman got rid of her spear with a flash of light, leaving Usopp to speculate her powers. "But you should know that I would have proudly handled that monster once I had finished my warm-up run!"

"Hm. Well, _you_ should know that the Kindergarten is a dangerous place for anyone, humans especially. It would be best if you were to leave before you get seriously hurt or maimed." The woman said, waving her arm as if talking to a smaller child. Usopp frowned slightly, about to complain before he realized he was in fact fleeing from the beast. He sighed and looked down. Despite all his advancements, he was still running away from weaker monsters.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure how I got here. Last I remember, I had just settled down for the night after making a fresh batch of pesticides for my pop-greens." Usopp commented looking around.

"You humans can't just warp somewhere." The woman waved off, before looking around. "Now, where did that Jade Lion go?" With that, the woman rushed off, looking for her foe.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me just what island we're on!" Usopp called after her. When she continued on as if she couldn't hear him, Usopp simply sighed and decided to run after her. After all, she was the only sensible being he'd run into while on this particular island, and the fact she could actually fight the monsters helped too.

* * *

Brook hummed to himself as he calmly climbed the stairs, strumming his guitar along the way. He seemed to be in quite the unfortunate situation as it was, having awoken in a strange place with none of his allies around him and no knowledge of the surrounding landscape. The place seemed to lack the qualities of a prison, judging from the lack of guards and jail cells. In fact, this place seemed to be completely abandoned the further up the stairs he walked, with the entire place completely silent apart from the light tones of his music. Brook paused as he noticed the murals against the darkened wall.

"Hmmm, this seems to be of some importance." He said to himself. It seemed to be a picture of four women, each sculpted in a different color and pose. They each seemed to be holding group of orbs in a specific way, except for the last one which only had a singular orb in her outstretched palm. Brook could only speculate what each orb was supposed to represent, and who the women were. It was a shame that Robin was not here with him, she would probably have some interesting knowledge on this. With little else to learn from this mural, he continued upwards to the top of the stairs.

Brook eventually reached the top and looked around at what appeared to be a large thrown room. Walking over to the chair, it appeared to be for a rather large person. Perhaps one of the large women in the portrait below. There was an empty socket in one of the arms of the chair that made Brook wonder just what was in there. He looked around, pausing as he finally stared out the window. "Oh my…" Brook said as he finally became aware of his surroundings.

Outside appeared to be nothing but pitch black nothingness with gray ground all around it. Just outside of this, a large blue planet stood before him, looking close but no doubt at a completely unreachable distance. Brook didn't know much about what was beyond the blue skies of his world, but he definitely knew this much. He was on the moon and the planet below him must be his. And it was no doubt several thousand ocean lengths away. "Well, I seem to be in quite the predicament. Yohohohohohoho!"

* * *

Greg Universe sighed as he sat back in the lawn chair and strummed away at his guitar as he waited for his business to pick up. Days like this were always slow, and unless Steven decided to stop by that day, he would often end up doing little but sitting outside or in his office and waiting for the time to close his business. Not that such a fact bothered him anymore now that he was rich, as a slow business day wasn't the difference between supporting himself and the gems or not. So, days like this were just another day where he could take it easy and simply relax. Something he's needed more of as Steven gets older and gets caught up in more gem antics.

As he casually strummed a tune, something caught his eye. Sitting up in his chair, he noticed a man on the street that he'd never seen in Beach City before, with short blond hair that covered one half of his face and odd, swirly eyebrows. He had a cigarette, hanging halfway out of his mouth, and seemed to be looking around as if he had no idea where to go. Greg sat up, wondering just where this man had come from. Strangers weren't all too common in Beach City, which was surprising due to the amount of weird stuff that happened here. Or perhaps that was the reason for lack of strangers. The man seemed to take note of Greg watching him, taking his attention of the town around him and walking over.

"Hey, old man, do you know where we are?" He asked, looking around.

"Old? I'm only in my mid 40's." Greg whined slightly as he stood up. He looked down as his accumulated flab and wondered if he was starting to look older than he was. The man before him didn't seem to care either way, watching silently while puffing on his cigarette. "You're in Beach City pal."

"Beach City?" The man said, scratching his head as if he'd never heard of the place. He turned and looked back at the city. "What island is that on?"

"Uh, not really an island. More of a continent." Greg responded, feeling slightly more confused by this gentleman. The man seemed slightly shocked by this revelation, if him practically biting his cigarette in half was indication. He looked around, grumbling to himself.

"Dammit, how did I get here? I wonder if the others are okay. If moss-head let anything happen to Nami-swan, I'll personally beat him to a pulp!" He growled, clenching his fist. Greg continued to grow more confused as he watched the man talk to himself, wondering just who this man was talking about. "Hey, old man, do you know where any docks are?"

"Uh, well the town is called Beach City." Greg said, chuckling slightly. "There's a dock where the fishing vessels dock. Hey, I'll give you a ride." It was a slow day anyway, and the man appeared to be in some sort of dire straits. "You can call me Greg." Greg finally introduced himself as he turned the sign around to close on the shop.

"Sanji."

* * *

Robin sighed as she carefully surveyed the area around her, looking around for anymore hints at just where she was. Just like the time that she had been sent flying by the Warlord Kuma, Robin had awoken to find herself alone and in a place that she had never seen before. However, beyond the lacking paw print that would have placed the blame on said Warlord, there was also a distinct lack of people around as well. Though she was surrounded by a large amount of roses that made her at ease.

Robin bent down and touched one of the roses, pulling back slightly as the rose pricked her finger. Easily ignoring the pain, she simply chuckled and looked at the flower. She'd never seen such a large flower, and in such a perfect bloom as well. She didn't know too much about plants and such, but judging from the dropping temperature around her, she guessed that for a flower to be in such a bloom at the moment was a rare sight indeed. She stood up and looked around again.

The only definite landmark in the area appeared to be a large fountain in the area. Robin calmly walked over to the fountain, looking it over. It appeared to be a woman of some kind, with the water coming from her eyes, obviously meant to make it look like she was crying and her arms stretched out, as if waiting for an embrace. She seemed to be sitting in a stone rose, blooming about ten feet below the bottom of a small basin that seemed to hold most of the water. Robin wondered if this was a shrine to a Goddess or a ruler of the land she was in. Perhaps this was the woman responsible for her current predicament, judging from the place of reverence this fountain seemed to have. Robin gave a small smile and placed her hand into water, disrupting the calm water in the fountain.

The warm was cool, but oddly refreshing. She felt warmth seeping through body that put her at ease. What soreness had been in building up in her legs from walking around seemed to almost melt away and she felt a calming sensation coming over her. Smiling slightly at this, she pulled her hand back, letting the warming sensation slowly fade away. On instinct, she looked at her hand and smirked, seeing her small pricked wound having completely disappeared. "Well, it seems I have found something quite interesting." Robin chuckled to herself.

* * *

Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran sighed as she put her jacket on, glad that her workday at the hospital was finally over. Nothing much happened in Beach City on most days. Maybe the occasional fender bender that didn't end so well for one of the drivers, a child who had an unfortunate accident while playing outside, or maybe even a surfing or swimming accident. In fact, some of her worst cases had turned out to be surprisingly mild compared to when her family had been in the city. In fact, her worst experience at the hospital was when those "mutants" attacked her and her daughter. Just thinking about it caused her to shiver.

She stepped out of her office, looking down the hallway of the hospital. Even though the event turned out to have a pleasant consequence, she often had nightmares about the incident. Of the mutants catching her, of Connie failing to fend them off with her friend, and any number of things. She had talked to Greg about how he dealt with his son dealing with such dangerous things, but his answer hadn't been too helpful. She supposed that wasn't surprising. The man had had many years to learn to deal with what his son would be going through whereas it had only just happened to Connie. She continued walking out the door to the hospital aiming for her car, almost on autopilot. That was until she saw the small creature casually walking past her car.

Instinctively, she jumped, dropping her keys on the ground and causing the creature to pause as it heard the noise. It looked back, its eyes going wide as it saw the person behind it. There was a moment of unbroken eye contact between them, the tension in the air almost so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Then, moving with quick speed, the creature sped behind her car, hiding behind it. Except…..it hid the wrong way. Priyanka took a deep breath, calming her beating heart. This was probably a gem thing, and besides, it didn't look too dangerous in appearance. It was only about 3 feet tall.

"I guess you're a gem thing?" She said aloud, not entirely expecting an answer. The creature was silent for a moment before it opened its mouth.

"No, I'm a doctor!" It responded, almost angrily. Her eyes widened in surprise at this. Though she wondered if she should be more surprised the creature spoke to her or that it claimed to be a doctor.

"A doctor?" Priyanka asked, her doubt leaking into voice.

"It's true!" It responded, clearly upset by her lack of belief, jumping out from behind cover. There was a moment as it looked her over, taking in her attire and noticing the stethoscope still wrapped around her neck. "Are you a doctor too?" She paused for a moment, considering the overall intelligent nature of the creature. Unlike the gem mutants she had met, the creature before her didn't seem to be dangerous at all, or at the very least, not hostile towards her.

"Yes. I am." She responded. The creature seemed to calm instantly at that, a small smile coming to his face as he walked up to her, holding the straps to a small backpack. It was, dare she say, cute.

"Well, hello then! I'm Tony Tony Chopper." He said. "I was wondering if you've seen anyone from my crew?" Priyanka raised an eyebrow at this, wondering just what this meant.

* * *

The rumble of tank tracks and the sound of singing across the ground was the only sound that could be heard throughout the normally serene Strawberry Battlefield. This was the result of a certain Cyborg, who had awoken to find himself in a strawberry bush, covered in the sticky juice of the strawberry's who had been unfortunately enough to be underneath him. After managing to clear the juice off of his mostly mechanical parts so they didn't damage any wiring, Franky had taken in the scenery around him.

It had no doubt been a battlefield at one time, with weapons left abandoned in the ground, unclaimed by their now gone owners. It was probably the battlefield of giants, Franky had thought to himself, as he looked over a battleaxe that was nearly his size in height. Still, that wasn't the thing that had caught his attention the most. His attention had mostly been on the islands off in the distance that seemed to float in the air, unhindered by gravity. He had only been wonder if that was a miracle of technology, or perhaps another oddity that the Grandline had to offer. Still, as curious as Franky had been, he knew there was only thing that he should do. Find out where the rest of his crew and the Thousand Sunny had disappeared off to.

And thus began his track around the place. He set his hair to its classic ducktail style, transformed into his Franky Tank and began to roam the area. With smell of sweet strawberry's lingering heavily from the bushes and the residual juices on himself, he couldn't even smell the sea from where he was. Still, he had to wonder just what had happened that he would have ended up in such a place. He had made sure to check to see if there had been a paw print underneath him, which means his odd surroundings weren't the work of the main Kuma Cyborg. So, why exactly was he here?

* * *

 _ **So…this proved to be more complicated than I originally thought. Truth be told, some of these may feel off. When I started this, I only had a few solid ideas I definitely wanted to do. But I also felt it wouldn't make sense to simply do a few members of the crew and then leave the rest as undone for no good reason. I briefly considered making it so they appear at different times, which now that I think about it, might have been a better prospect. Some of these definitely feel off when I look at them. Still, I'm one of those people who always feels the work isn't good enough and therefore, will endlessly be stuck in a never ending cycle of editing, so it's just me. Hahahahahaha...sobs in the corner.**_

 _ **Beyond those pessimistic thoughts, I'm actually quite happy to get back to this story. I got caught up in outside business for a bit, . work and all that. Plus, currently working on my own original stuff, so…..yeah.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's been a bit of a delay since I posted this. Before I start, I should warn, these past few weeks were particularly draining days at work. So most of this was written in a half-awaken haze. I did my best to read it over and find typos, but go ahead and let me know if anyone seems out of character or if I made any obvious typos that I missed. With no real comments to answer, I think I will just let it trail off here.**

* * *

" _Weather and space anomalies accounted for. It seems that whatever caused the last ship to crash is absent at the moment." Mentioned one of the Peridots at the control panel of a ship as she piloted the ship closer to the abandoned Crystal Colony known as Earth. The commander behind her, a large gem with long flowing white hair and pale yellow and brown stripped skin, nodded along._

 _"Good, we're not going to fall to something as stupid as a crash like the last group." This person growled, mostly to herself. "How many possible locations do we have to sift through on this worthless ball of water?"_

 _"Over a hundred." Said another Peridot, turning around from her panel to the right of the side of the room. She used her limb enhancers to enlarge her screen to show the several points on a map that they had to visit. The Quartz commander looked over the screen with a slight hint of irritation. They had barely given her a squad of Rubies and a few Peridots to help her look for the stone she was supposed to find. "If I may, I propose we release a squadron of drones to each location to scan each location. While their scanning measures aren't the best, we should be able to eliminate at least 50% of the locations as well as identify any possible threats…" The Peridot was interrupted by a low laughter from her commander, who had simply placed a hand on her face, revealing the pale yellow Citrine crystal on the back of her left hand._

 _"This pathetic orb of water's most dangerous aspect is the chance of dying from boredom." Citrine practically growled, roughly pushing the second Peridot out of the way. She stared at the planet before her, remembering the short time that she had been on it before the retreat was called and….. Well, from what she remembered, the worst threat was the pathetic, so-called Crystal gems. And even then, she knew that none of them could be around anymore. They were such a thought in the back of most gem's mind, that the Generation 2's didn't even learn about them and some Generation 1's plain forgot. Still, the idea of going back down onto the planet wasn't exactly on her list of things to do ever again. "Go ahead and release the probes." The Peridot behind her nodded, and quickly walked off to follow out the order._

* * *

Luffy sighed in boredom as his cheek snapped back against his from across the room, where Peridot had pulled it. Steven and Connie had taken him back to the beach house with something called the Warp Pad, which brought them back to the beach house in almost a couple seconds. Of course, he wanted to see what was outside the Warp Stream, but Steven had told him that wasn't a good idea, and he knew from first hand experience. When they returned to the Beach House, it turned out that none of the Crystal Gems were back from where they were just yet. Connie had noticed the time, and had to unfortunately leave in order to beat her mother home. Left to entertain Luffy by himself, Peridot offering no help at all in this regard either, Steven tried to show Luffy one of his favorite television shows but beyond the initial interest in the television itself, Luffy didn't quite understand why a spoon was crying on a Waffle's shoulder. And seeing food just made him hungry again.

"Hmmm, this human variant seems to show no limit to the amount it can stretch. It shows no discomfort despite nearly being stretched out over several yards and the tensile strength of the skin seems to be quite high." Peridot muttered to her tablet. She had chosen to come with Steven out of interest of the events unfolding, while Lapis had stayed behind with little more than a shrug. Luffy had initially been interested in the tablet, but Peridot had shown almost a…..dangerous protectiveness over the small technology. Steven had mentioned a recent incident between her and Lapis that had made Peridot even more protective of her technology than she had been before. Luffy was all but ignoring her at this point, which suited the green gem well. It allowed her to conduct her experiments without dealing with pesky annoyances like questions and interruptions.

"Hey, Steven, who's that?" Luffy asked, finally noticing the large portrait of the woman just above his front door. Steven paused from where he was laying at the end of the bed, his face brightening up as he finally had something to do.

"Oh, that's my mom. Rose Quartz!" Steven said, walking over and looking at the picture. The small smile on his face melted away the longer he stared at the picture. "The gems tell me that she was really caring and amazing." The unsaid "but" trailed off, causing Luffy to look at his friend in worry. Even Peridot took a small note, but chose not to dwell on the subject, returning to experimenting on Luffy by pulling on his hair, which Luffy once more ignored. He simply cocked his head, looking from the picture and then to Steven, trying to see the similarity's between the two.

"Is she with your nakama?" Luffy asked. Steven simply scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"No, she's not here anymore." He pulled up his star shirt, revealing a pink gem that was embedded in his stomach. "When she gave birth to me, she gave up her physical form in order to do so. You see, my mom, and the Crystal Gems, are aliens called Gems." Steven explained. Luffy simply cocked his head again, not quite understand what he meant. He simply stuck his finger in his nose and nodded as if he did however. While it may not have fooled Peridot, who simply gave a small sigh of disgust, Steven accepted this, continuing his explanation about how the gems are actually made of light that they manipulate into physical forms.

"Do you poop?" Luffy interrupted his explanation. Steven paused for a moment, tapping his chin.

"I definitely do since I am part human. I think Amethyst does as well, but I'm not sure about Garnet. Pearl definitely doesn't do it. She doesn't even like to eat food." Steven answered, nodding as he thought about it. Luffy looked extremely confused by this particular statement, scratching the back of his head and looking almost offended by the idea.

"But, who doesn't love to eat? Especially meat!?" Luffy asked. Just saying that sounded foreign to his ears. Peridot scoffed from where she was.

"Eating is purely an organic function. We gems do not require the same substances that humans need to sustain ourselves." Peridot explained from where she was. "If Gems, such as Amethyst, engage in these activities, it is purely for the pleasure of doing so. Not that I understand why one would do it for pleasure."

"But Peridot, I thought you liked food!" Steven said. Peridot paused for a moment.

"Yes. I just don't like….." She shivered as if remembering a dark secret. "What comes after." After this, Peridot simply went back to testing the limits of which Luffy's rubber physiology allowed him to stretch. So Steven went back, picking up by explaining how the Gems were able to do other things with their gems, such as shapeshift, controlling certain elements such as Lapis's water and Peridot's ferrokinesis, and even summoning weapons.

"Weapons?" Luffy asked, looking even more excited about this than his previous question. Steven nodded and quickly summoned forth a rosy pink shield around him arm to demonstrate, which brought sparkles to Luffy's eyes. "Cool!" Luffy said upon witnessing this, jumping to his feet and causing the bit of skin Peridot had stretched out to snap back with a snap and sending Peridot stumbling back. Feeling a smile come to his face at Luffy's interest suddenly peaking again, Steven brought his arm back and sent his shield out like a boomerang, it bouncing off the walls before coming back and disappearing.

"I can do other stuff too!" Steven exclaimed. Luffy smiled wider at the thought, practically bouncing up and down. Steven nodded and focused, holding out his hands and summoning his bubble shield. When that was up, he gave it a few seconds before he added in the spiked ball feature, which cracked some of the wood planks on his floor. After that, Steven shapeshifted a few extra feet to be as tall as Luffy, before giving a small bow. "That's all I can do right now. But I discover something new every so often!" Steven apologized, taking deep breaths. He still wasn't used to using his powers in such rapid succession like that.

"Steven! I've decided something!" Luffy announced, nodding rather happily. "I want you to join my pirate crew!" Steven eyes grew wide at this and he smiled.

"You mean I get to be a pirate? Cooool!" Steven awed at the request, his eyes turning into stars as he imagined himself sailing the high seas, peg leg and eye patch adorned. Steven puffed his chest proudly and saluted Luffy, proudly saying: "Aye Aye, Captain!"

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted with glee and jumping into the air. "When Sanji gets back, we'll have a party to welcome you! There'll be lots of meat!"

"Excuse me, but what's a…..pirate?" Peridot asked, a frown coming to her face. She had been watching the events and was completely lost to the events that have been happening.

"They are really cool. They sail on large ships, carry swords, yell "Arg!". Some of them even have parrots that talk!" Steven paused as he was saying this, looking at Luffy as he realized the rubber pirate had none of these things. Peridots noticed as well, raising a single eyebrow at him. "Well, the ones on tv do." Steven chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Peridot looked at him with a skeptical expression before returning to her tablet, looking up the word instead. No sooner had she hit search, the warp pad lit up, causing Steven to jump up with an excited: "They're back!"

When the light died down, Garnet stood there, looking over the Beach House filled with visitors. Before Steven could even begin to delve into his day, there was a happy: "Luffy!" An orange haired woman quickly dashed around Garnet and over to the rubber captain, who looked just as happy.

"Oi, Nami! Where did you go?" Luffy greeted, with his smile as big as it could get upon seeing this woman. Garnet noted the interaction before kneeling to be on eye level with Steven.

"I see you found a new friend as well." She mentioned, looking over as the two seemed to start discussing their confusion over why neither of them knew how they got here. "I think we all need to sit down as have a talk."

* * *

Pearl had never been so infuriated with a Gem monster before. She had assured Garnet that she could handle the clean up by herself, after Peridot and Steven had spent nearly two days dealing with a single monster. After all, the five of them had given the place a thorough cleaning beforehand and she had assumed she would only have found smaller gem monsters, if any at all. Which is why she was currently fuming as she stared at the Jade Lion, who was sitting on a nearby rock, staring at her with calm, almost intelligent eyes. The corrupted gem of who it once gleaming light off its forehead as the sun continued to fall, almost as if it was mocking her attempts.

"You vexatious beast!" Pearl growled to herself, summoning forth her spear once more and rushing forward. The Jade Lion watched her, almost as if calculating every move she was about to make, in the few seconds it took her to close the small distance between them. As she brought her spear around, the Jade Lion quickly leaped over her, causing her to simply slice the air where it had once been. Pearl gritted her teeth and quickly spun, catching the claws that had been aimed at her back, causing her to slide back from the force. She brought her spear around, letting out a couple of laser blasts that caused the Jade Lion to once more rush off deeper into the canyon. Almost growling at this point, Pearl quickly sprinted after it, ready to poof this beast.

Only for the beast to have pulled her into a feint. No sooner had she gotten within range of the beast, it suddenly spun, swiping it's claw at Pearl. With little time to react, Pearl was left with no choice but to take the attack, rolling with the strike to reduce the damage. That didn't mean it hurt any less as she slammed into the canyon wall, leaving a considerable crack in the stone wall. Her physical form felt like fading but Pearl focused on staying together, using her spear to push herself back to standing position. The Jade Lion was pacing in front of her, as if waiting for her to get back into a fighting position. No sooner had she done so, did the beast charge her, claws glinting in the sun. Pearl knew she couldn't be caught by this claw once more or she could very well be poofed.

" **FIREBIRD STAR**!" A bird made of flame slammed into the Jade Lion, sending it stumbling to the floor as the flames enveloped it. Pearl, just as surprised as the Jade Lion by this, turned to the person responsible. The human with the long nose from earlier, holding a black slingshot in one hand. "Never worry, for the Great Captain Usopp has returned to slay the ferocious beast!" He proudly called as the fires died down.

"What…..I warned you about the danger human!" Pearl tried to warn. The human simply smiled, thumbing his nose with a cocky grin. There was a growl from the Jade Lion in front of her as it stood up from the smoke, a large burn on its side. Usopp's grin faded slightly as the beast set its eyes directly on him before he shook his head, and pointed a finger at the Jade Lion.

"I shall defeat you, beast! I am the brave warrior of the sea, Usopp!" Usopp declared, though his voice said anything but confidence. The Jade Lion growled, simply darting forward with a deep growl, eyes intent on its prey. Pearl's eyes widened, as she attempted to jump forward, but her previous injuries didn't allow her to move fast enough.

"Watch out!" She attempted to warn. Usopp screamed in terror turning and sprinting off in fear as the Lion chased him. Just as the Jade Lion was about to descend upon the man, he suddenly stopped and said: "Gotcha! **Midori Boshi: Toranporia**!" The Jade Lion suddenly shot forward as a large green plant bounced into existence, sending the Jade Lion high into the air. The human spun around, his slingshot pulled back and aim set on the Jade Lion. "Now, for the finishing move, **Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!** " A red seed shot forward, a straight line heading for the Jade Lion. As it flew, large leaves began to erupt from the seed, forming a large wolf as it soared through the air. Pearl watched with widened eyes as the beast got near the Jade Lion and let loose an impact that disturb the air enough to be visible, sending the Jade Lion rocketing back down to the Earth, slamming it down into a crater.

Pearl could only look at the human with a bit of wonder and curiosity. This human just handled a gem monster she was having trouble with practiced ease. When did humans get such a control over plants in order to weaponize them, plants she didn't recognize from this planet. She didn't have a time to think over this too much as she heard a low growl from the crater as the Jade Lion slowly limped from the crater. Its physical form was very much damaged from the attack, it's stone façade cracked and it's back legs barely holding itself up, but she hadn't expected it to be resilient enough to withstand such an attack. Even Usopp was caught off guard, looking a little taken back his plan didn't defeat the beast. But there was one thing his plan did do. It let it completely forget about the Crystal Gem threat, an advantage that caused it to be caught as Pearl leapt onto its back and, with one fell swoop, poofed the creature.

"Wooh! Just as I planned. I weakened the creature enough for you to seize an advantage over its weakened state. The great captain Usopp's plans never fail!" Usopp proudly declared, thumbing his nose. Pearl didn't answer, bending down and bubbling the remaining piece of the Jade Lion, the Jade gemstone. After warping it back, she turned towards the human, who was currently having a conversation with himself.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked, walking over to the human. "I've never witnessed a human weaponizing plants like this before."

"Oh, that! Those are merely my pop greens. I spent two years learning to cultivate them and harnessing them for my fighting style!" Usopp proudly declared, gesturing to the orange bag at his side. Pearl rubbed her chin as she looked at the bag. Under normal circumstances, though normally in the case of ancient gem tech, this is something she would insist on confiscating from a human, considering the level of danger it presented to the human. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Where are we? It seems that someone was lucky enough to catch me off guard and transport me here, away from my crew?"

"There are more of you? Do they cultivate these…..'pop greens' as well?" Pearl asked, rubbing her chin still. Usopp waved off.

"No. No. This is my style of fighting. See, I'm not a monster like the rest of the crew, so I have to rely on my amazing wit and gadgets." He waved off, looking flattered she was taking an interest in this. Pearl rubbed her chin. So, they utilized different fighting styles amongst his crew. The man may be tad unstable in the mental department but it was very likely that his crew had found some ancient gem tech and were utilizing it without realizing the potential danger involved.

"I need you to accompany me back to the temple human."

* * *

Priyanka sighed as she pulled into her garage, her strange passenger in the next seat over gawking at the sights. The….well, the best way to describe him without seeming demeaning was to call him a kid…had attempted to explain what he was. According to him, he was actually a reindeer, not a gem being, that had eaten a magical fruit called a Devil fruit, also not a gem thing apparently, and become a human-reindeer hybrid. The fact he explained it with a straight face and without any sense of sarcasm just ended up solidifying his story even more. She didn't complicate things by asking what a devil fruit was. So, the best she could do was offer him was that she would ask her husband and her daughter if they had met any strangers today.

As Chopper climbed out of the car and quickly scuttled over to her, she couldn't help but smile. Over the initial shock of meeting something so out of the ordinary, she could help but smile at just how….cute the thing was. It reminded her of when Connie was little, the way he was constantly smiling and how he swung his legs at the edge of a seat. "So, this is your home?" He asked, looking over the house.

"Yes. It's a little small, but we don't have much need for a lot of space." Priyanka said, walking forward and opening the garage door, allowing her guest to go first. Chopper smiled in thanks and walked through, shortly followed through by Priyanka. "The living room is over here. You can sit on the couch while you wait." Priyanka motioned to the nearby couch where Chopper quickly wandered over, leaping onto the couch. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as they both contemplated just what to say at the moment. Priyanka knew that her husband wasn't home yet and from the lack of noise from Connie's room, she was here by herself. "So…..you said that you were a doctor?" She eventually asked, looking over the small human-reindeer hybrid. Chopper lit up at this.

"Yes! Someday, I'll become a doctor that can cure anything!" Chopper proudly proclaimed. Priyanka paused for a moment, before giving a small smile.

"That's admirable. If I may ask, who taught you?" Priyanka asked, sitting down next to Chopper.

"The Doctorine." He said, sobering up slightly. "I begged her to teach me after my previous mentor died." Priyanka nodded in silence at this. She could tell from his tone that this was a sensitive subject for the young guy, so she didn't press him further.

"I see. Well, I'm sure he was a good man." Priyanka tried to comfort. She remembered in medical school, she had her favorite teachers, but she would never say that she was particularly close to any of them. "I imagine you've learned and studied quite a bit then? If you want to cure every disease in the world, then I imagine you must have a fair amount of medical texts."

"Well, I try to study when I can. I'm often patching up the rest of my crew after they get hurt. Usopp often needs the most medical attention, but Luffy, Zoro and Sanji often get hurt really bad as well." Chopper explained. Priyanka raised a curious eyebrow at this. It seemed like his crew was quite the group of troublemakers to need medical attention that often. Before she was able to delve deeper into that egg, the door swung open as Connie burst in, panting.

"Sorry…..*wheeze* I'm late!" Connie wheezed out as she bent over, having sprint home from Steven's. Her backpack dropped to the floor as she spoke, having already been haphazardly hanging from one strap. "But….you'll never…..*gasp* what Steven and I did today! We hung out with a real pira…" Connie stopped as she saw the next guest on the house, next to her mother.

"Welcome back, sweetie." Priyanka greeted with a smile. "This is our guest, Chopper." She waved towards Chopper as she spoke, leaving Connie speechless at the scenario, especially how calm her mother was being. "He wanted to ask you if you've seen any of his friends. I figured….you would probably know better than I would." There was a moment of silence, before Connie shook her head, catching her breath.

"Ummm…..okay, Chopper." Connie greeted, looking over the reindeer-human. Like Priyanka, she was going through her head about what kind of gem thing this could be. Normal circumstances would have her believe it was a corrupted gem, but she had seen enough of those to know they didn't normally look…..cute or calm. "So, your friends? Um, what do they look like?"

"Well, I think I should find my captain first. He'll probably need my help the most. He's Straw Hat Luffy." Before Chopper could delve into his description, Connie gasped and quickly shouted:

"LUFFY!? We just met him! He's with Steven!" Connie practically shouted, seeming excited beyond belief. Priyanka let a small smile, almost not surprised that Connie already knew who this small creature was looking for.

"Really!? You know where he is!?" Chopper shouted, getting caught up with her excitement and leaping off the couch. "Where is he? I need to meet up with him!"

"Mom! I know its late, but I need a ride back to Steven's! His captain is there!" Connie asked, looking towards her mom, who was watching the scene with relative silence. She gave a small sigh at this, rubbing her head as the thought of getting mixed up in more gem madness was already giving her a headache. Still, she couldn't necessarily pass up the chance to talk to the gems once more, especially since she only barely met with them since she learned her daughter have been taking sword fighting lessons. Despite the time, it would give her a good excuse for meeting with the gems and discussing her daughter's safety. Plus, she would be lying if she did not admit she had some interest in just what was going on with the pirates and reindeer doctor.

"I suppose. But we cannot stay too long. It's a Sunday after all."

* * *

 **Right, so first thing I need to point out. Why did I add in additional snippets for Usopp and Chopper, and yet not Sanji? Well, I felt that Usopp and Chopper needed a bit more explanation as to them showing up. Plus, I would be lying if I say that I didn't want to write that Usopp segment. Chopper's was interesting to do as well while I couldn't necessarily think of just how to do anything...interesting to do with Sanji. Other than that, I'm not really sure what else to say for the moment, soooooooo I'm just going to trail off after this awkward silence…..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, bye.**


	5. Apologies

**So, my lack of posting is becoming more and more obvious. I first off want to lead with, it is not because I have given up on the story. My lack of posting comes from the lack of a computer. See, apparently hiring someone to fix my computer results in me losing a computer...every time. I'm currently typing most of this from my work computer, hoping I don't get caught. It doesn't help that the story I had written out seems to have been lost with the computer. Yay! :'D**

 **..Anyways, I am planning on working at this, but updates will be slow as my ability to actually type this has been diminished considerably. So, updates will be infrequent and unfortunately long at the moment, until I either get a new computer, or manage to secure one for a longer period of time.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Gasp!* An update! Does that mean that you have fixed your computer Pixel Hound? Will you be able to post semi-regularly these days instead of leaving everyone in a constant state of suspense? Unfortunately, no to the computer being fixed. I've been managing mostly off of my friends computers and public ones. But I figured that its been way too long since I've post an update. Today, I sat down and cranked out the rest of this chapter I've been working on. I apologize if it is lackluster in quality. As I said, its been over the course of days and the ideas I had one day seemed stupid the next. And OH MY GOD! What a past few months for both Steven and the Straw Hats. With Steven Bomb finally out and WCI arc coming to a close, both sides are seriously roaring to go.**

 **That being said, this one was largely fun to write, if a bit tiresome. While having everyone interact, it is hard to have so many characters in a room and trying to give them all their moment without impeding upon others. That being said, this is mostly a Straw Hats and the residents of Beach City finally interact.**

 **S3rp3nte \- Ah, that's my apologies. Like I said, I originally started writing this by putting the Straw hats in that confusing state where it was technically after the most recent arc but at the same time, didn't want to write something that contradicted what would later happen, therefore I chose a time, which was after Fishman Island. However, that chapter was already written by that time, and I simply forgot to edit that part out. So my bad. Apologies as well, for not addressing in the last official chapter. I was sort of in and out at that time.  
**

 **The Mysterious Stranger (AKA Guest) : Some times, I overlook the simple solutions. I really should do this and then type it when I get a chance. It'll really smooth the process of finally getting it typed out.**

 **To the rest of you : Thanks for understanding about the computer situation. Apparently technology often picks the worst time to break down on me as I recently broke a brand new phone after having it for a single week. So, I've been having a bit of a war with my electronics. I'm pretty sure the toaster is planning some kind of revolution with the heavy mixer. But I can't be sure. Further on this later**.

* * *

After the Straw Hat's navigator arrived at the Gem temple, it seemed that the Straw Hats began to flood in one after another. No sooner had Luffy and Nami taken a seat near Garnet, did the Warp Pad activate with Amethyst leading a green-haired swordsman behind her. Despite her intentions of doing something else, something she did not elaborate on despite pressing and something that made Garnet give her an extended look, she finally joined the rest in the room, as Zoro also sat down. So far, Zoro was Steven's favorite of the crew members. He reminded Steven of the Lonely Blade, only Zoro carried three swords. After that, Pearl came back, with a man who had a long nose and a slingshot sticking out of his pack. Usopp claimed to have single-handedly defeated a Jade Lion though the story that Pearl told was a completely different one, which caused the man to admit the truth with an embarrassed laugh.

That's when a man with blond hair suddenly pushed open the door with a loud bang, his one visible eye looking around the room with a wild look until he spotted the orange haired navigator. "OI! NAMI-SWAAAN!" He said, hearts in his eyes as he practically danced over to the woman. Nami did her best to hold back her look of annoyance until the man stopped, which was fairly soon as he looked around the room and noticed his crew. "Oh, you guys are still alive too?" He said, with almost an uninterested expression.

"Hey Sanji, when's lunch?" Luffy said, not caring about the lack of interest at his survival. Usopp quickly chopped him on the head with that.

"The sun is setting!" He scolded.

"Dinner then." Steven couldn't help but laugh at Luffy's one track mind and the rest of the crew seemed used enough to his antics that they could only give a sigh in defeat.

"We can eat after we know our situation a little better." Sanji said as he put his hands into his suit's pockets. Heavy panting interrupted him as Greg Universe ran through the door, holding his sides as he panted heavily.

"Wait…...I was trying to say…..they don't like….." Greg panted out, putting his hands on his knees as he let out a breath. "Whew, I need to get into better shape."

"Dad!" Steven happily announced as he ran forward, wrapping his dad in a hug which his dad gladly returned despite still not having completely caught his breath. "Dad, these guys are real pirates! And they want me to join their crew!" Steven excitedly announced.

"That's great, buddy. Should I go buy you an eyepatch and a peg leg soon?" His dad chuckled, between breaths, as he patted his son on the head. He looked over at the gems and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I was gave this guy a ride to the docks and he just took off when he spotted the ship you had out front. I tried to stop him, but he is much faster than me. And in shape."

"It's alright Greg. I think we were fated to meet here." Garnet waved off the apology, her glasses hiding her expression behind them. "In fact…" As she trailed off, the sounds of small thumping feet sounded and Connie quickly squeezed around Greg.

"Steven, steven! Look what who I…...Whoa." Connie paused as she saw the room filled with people, half of which she had never seen before. Luffy gave her a bright smile and loudly yelled his hellos.

"Connie, we found even more pirates!" Steven practically glowed with his happiness. (Metaphorically, of course.) Connie shared his smile, pausing her train of thought to briefly look over the group of pirates before her. The impressive looking slingshot, the owner's ridicuously long nose, the odd swirl of the blond haired man who seemed to be arguing with the swordsman, the green hair of said swordsman, and the three swords at his belt. She was briefly lost in thought as she saw this, wondering if this swordsman was anywhere as skilled as Pearl was with her swords. But she was able to keep herself from getting too distracted and forced herself to come back to the present.

"Luffy! We found Chopper!" Connie said, holding up her hands in victory. Luffy let out a large smile and threw his hands up into the air as well, clearly glad to hear this.

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled, looking towards the door as he waited for the doctor to wander in, which didn't happen as quickly as one would imagine. It was almost a full minute before the small reindeer walked inside, deep in conversation with a much older woman who looked like Connie's mother.

"...So you make most of your medicine? That's rather impressive. Here, we aren't trained to make pharmaceuticals but to diagnose and prescribe." Priyanka was in the middle of saying as they walked in. Chopper was nodding and looked like he was about to respond before he noticed his crew gathered before him. Usopp and Luffy greeted him the most joyfully, with the three of them dancing in happiness while the rest of the crew simply smiled at the reunion. Priyanka took her time to take in each of these "pirates" as Steven introduced her daughter to each of them.

"Who is this wonderful and smart woman that has so kindly returned our lost member to us?" The one named Sanji said, practically dancing over her. Priyanka gave him an annoyed look, crossing her arms to show she wanted no funny business. Nami came over, punching the blonde in the head and sending him to the floor.

"Show some manners!" Nami scolded before she turned to the doctor and held out her hand. Priyanka bit her lip about the woman's apparent lack of modesty, realizing a less than modest woman was the least of her problems at the moment. "Thank you for returning Chopper to us, Miss….?"

" _Dr._ Priyanka Maheswaran. I'm also married." She tossed the last statement to Sanji, who was still on the floor. A shocked expression came over his face and he began to hit the ground with defeat.

"The fates can be so cruel!" He dramatically whined, pounding the floor in an almost comedic fashion. Even Greg couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this before patting Sanji on the back.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of fish in the sea buddy." It was well over a minute before the energy of the reunion finally settled down enough for a proper discussion to finally take place. The Straw Hats sat on one end of the couch, while the residents of Beach City and the Gems sat and stood on the other end, with the two of them facing each other.

"Well, who would like to start?" Priyanka eventually broke the silence.

* * *

The Rubies entered the Moon base, the Peridot they were supposed to be escorted close behind them. It was an old abandoned Era 1 Diamond base that had been responsible for the planning the colonization of Earth, the planet below them. The Peridot wished she could have seen this base in its prime, with Peridots, and Agates, and Amethysts, and Jaspers, and even its Diamond head still running the place. The Era 2 bases were efficient and practical in their designs, and the thought of working without some of the tools that were currently available in Era 2. But there was something about Era 1 bases that filled her with a certain sense of curiosity on just how the Peridots of Era 1 coped with the more abundant resources that allowed a more….personal design. Still, she was here for a mission and she needed to focus on it.

"The Control Room should be at the uppermost floor." This Peridot said, the gemstone on her upper left arm shining with the slight light from the Rubies as she pointed towards the stairs. "The geographical charts we are looking for should be located there as well as a self-updating reporting on the Cluster's emergence status." The three Rubies looked at her blankly, causing the Peridot to use her limb enhancements to rub her forehead in exasperation. "Upstairs should be a computer with what we need."

"What's this?" One of the Rubies, the one with a gemstone on the back of her right hand, asked as she pointed to something that leaning the door. The Peridot sighed as she walked over, looking at what the Ruby had found. Using her equipment to do a preliminary scan of the unknown object before pulling up her monitor and looking at it.

"The scan seems to have identified them as the remains of the natural species of Earth. Though there appears to be some inconsistencies with the information given and the current specimen. The remains should have lost all hair by now, it's size is beyond that of anything recorded from the Zoo, and the bones are in remarkable condition considering their current environment. Hmm, it could simply an exposure to an atmosphere that hasn't been tested yet. Make a note to correct current information stored when we finish our mission here." The Peridot spoke, though mostly speaking to herself. Upon seeing the three lost looks of the gem escorts, she sighed and rubbed her head again: "It's a dead human. They probably died up here after a failed space exploration team."

"Is it going to attack us?" A second Ruby, a gemstone on her right cheek, asked, sounding ready for combat. The other two clenched their fists and got ready for the possible fight before a sigh from the Peridot stopped them.

"The human remains won't bother us. They can't move and the human is...shattered to use an appropiate metaphor. You have nothing to fear of it." She said the last part with some hesitation, the large pink mural behind her adding a dark foreboding to the word.

"I didn't know humans can be shattered." Stated the Ruby with her gemstone on her cheek, being the only soldier in the room familiar with the horrible act. "Are you sure its not going to attack us." The Peridot sighed again, two of her floating fingers pinching the bridge of her nose together.

"No. I said _like_ shattering. When humans die, they simply fall to the ground and rot away like any organic life. Organic beings die naturally and cannot affect anything after their "shattering". " She clarified for the group. This talk of shattering was slowly causing a sinking feeling in her chest. She was just glad that none of the Diamonds could hear her right now. She took another glance at the murals in behind her. Well, she hoped that none of them could hear her. Thankfully, this seemed to be enough for the Rubies and they all nodded in acceptance at this.

The Rubies made a show of getting into a fighting position, slowly leading the Peridot up the stairs. The Peridot mostly remained glued to her screen, re-reading the information that she currently had on the Earth colony. The probes had yet to be launched, with Citrine Quartz moaning about how much she disliked the colony and how much she wished she could just destroy the failed colony instead of allowing their geo-weapon to emerge. A useless waste of a resource in the Peridot's opinion. So, instead, she had proposed the idea of searching the Moon Base in the meantime and possibly learning the location of just what they are after to save them time.

Arriving at the top of the tower, the Peridot was only met with more of a headache as she saw the state of the moon base. "Did the human do this?" One of the Rubies gasped in shock. The Peridot didn't answer, stepping forward and assessing the damage that was done to the room. The dashboard of the computer was smashed, broken nearly cleanly in two with the delicate circuitry inside completely fried and destroyed. The nearby Diamond chair was still intact, though the diamond communicator that would sit in the chair of the arm seemed to be missing. Let out a small growl of annoyance, the Peridot began to scan the destroyed equipment, wondering just what she could salvage from the destroyed dashboard. "Uh…...Peridot?" One of the Rubies poked her in the back.

"Not now." The pokes continued though the Ruby didn't say anything. "I said not now." Another series of poked that caused her eyes to begin to twitch. "I am currently scanning this wreckage for anything that can be salvageable to make sure this entire mission wasn't a huge waste of time! What is so important that….." As the Peridot's voice began to rise, she turned to face her escort, her words dying on her lips as she saw just what they were panicking about. The human remains from earlier, the ones that were most certainly dead and could not possibly move, was now currently standing at the top of the stairs. A tea cup was in its hand, steam still pouring off it as it stared at them. The Peridot waited for one of the Rubies to announce this was a prank of some sorts, that they had spent too much time with the Amethysts and had picked up bad habits.

"It seems I have visitors! And if my eyes do not betray me, oddly colored ones at that! Ah, but I do not have eyes, for I am a skeleton! Skull joke! Yohohohohohoho!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

As the discussion with how the Straw Hats had arrived in Beach city went on, the Straw Hats began to make themselves more comfortable in their surroundings. Zoro had fallen asleep almost a minute in, leaning comfortably against the chair with his hands behind his head, even sleeping through Amethyst calling him a dork for doing that. After a few more minutes, Sanji had asked for permission to use their kitchen to make a dinner for his crew and guests, which he was granted. So he was now in the kitchen, wearing the pink frilly apron that had been in the kitchen and fetching enough food to feed a small army from their ship. The food he was currently cooking was causing most of the human's mouths to water and their stomachs to growl.

"So, you're from a place called the Grand Line and your world is almost entirely ocean?" Pearl reiterated as the Straw Hats finished telling their tales. She rubbed her chin as she thought about this.

"It seems you were pulled here through a weakening in the fabric of reality." Garnet stated simply. "Although what caused that weakening is something that disturbs me. It takes powerful magic to disrupt the fabric of reality and isn't something that should be done lightly." Pearl nodded in agreement, though neither of them had a particular suspect in mind at the moment.

"So…..they're interdimensional travellers?" Connie questioned, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. Steven couldn't help but get stars in his eyes upon learning this, looking like a child in a candy store and no adult supervision.

"That's sooooo cool! Interdimensional pirates!" Is all he was able to manage at the moment.

"So. how can we get back?" Nami asked, looking just as worried about the deal as the two gems.

"I don't know. But I do believe it is possible." Garnet assured her. "But for the time being, we should focus on your missing crew members. They are in a land that is not their own so we should prioritize finding them first."

"Oh my goodness, I wasn't even thinking of that. What if they've ended up in one of Gem site _or_ Rose's sacred places!?" Pearl looked almost terrified at the very thought. "They could be breaking things! Or defacing ancient gem monuments! Garnet, we need to hurry!" Pearl was off the couch and on the Warp pad in almost a couple seconds. Garnet, Peridot and Amethyst stood up, but weren't nearly as worried about the idea as Pearl was.

"One moment." Sanji said from his spot in the kitchen, turning the burner he was currently using to a lower setting. "When I first arrived, I could only sense a couple of powerful presences in this area. But now that you are here, I can accurately tell that you have the same powerful presence. But something about your presences seems off compared to the people from our world. What are you?"

"We are the Crystal Gems, Swirly." Amethyst responded as she calmly walked over to Warp Pad. Garnet paused and looked at Sanji with her stoic expression.

"I believe Steven can answer most of your questions, Sanji. Right now, we have to focus on making sure this situation does not get anymore out of control." Garnet informed him before continuing to the Warp pad. "Steven, you're in charge until we get back. Make sure our guests are entertained." A single hand stopped Peridot from stepping on the pad as well. "Peridot, Steven is going to need help. Stay here and help him." Despite the disappointment that Peridot clearly showed about the idea, the Warp Pad lit up and the three gems disappeared.

"Right. I'll just stay here…..and help Steven." Peridot sighed with defeat before turning around and trudging back to the couch. Connie and Steven were currently busy with the fact that interdimensional pirates were currently sitting in Steven's house, as this was something that reminded Connie about one of her book. Luffy had found his way over to the kitchen counter, where he sat drooling on the wooden top while he watched the food cook. A boot print in the middle of his face the only evidence of his latest attempt to sneak a bite. Priyanka, who had begun to look as though she had had a headache the moment the fabric of reality was mention, finally stood up and sighed, rubbing her head.

"Connie. We need to go home before it gets too late." Priyanka firmly stated, finally lowering her hand from her head. Connie looked at her mom with a surprised look.

"But mom….." Connie began but her protests died in her throat as Priyanka raised a hand to stop it.

"Interdimensional pirates aside…" She briefly paused as she realized that was a string of sentences that Priyanka never imagined herself saying unironically "...You still have school. You can come back over to Steven's tomorrow after you do your homework." Connie looked down in defeat but didn't protest anymore. Instead she turned and gave Steven a hug.

"Gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" With that the two friends let go with a small wave as Connie's mom led her to the door. Chopper gave a wave as the two pass.

"Good-bye Dr. Maheswaran!" He called after them.

"Bye Doctor-swaaaan!"

"See ya, Connie's mom."

"Perhaps I'll come by tomorrow as well. The nature of all of this caused me to forget the reason I even came here." Priyanka said as her parting words. She gave a final wave to the room before she left, bringing a trailing Connie with her. After that, the remainder of the group was left with the smell of cooking food and thoughtful Steven wondering just how he could keep a group of pirates entertained in Beach City.

* * *

 **Well, I honestly hope the wait was worth it. I tried my best to make the months to be not in vain. I will say this. These many months have given me the opportunity to think through some of the plot decisions I was going to make and how to better work them in. And with more information on just who Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are, hopefully the story will become better as result.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible without sacrificing quality. I'll delete the chapter about my computer troubles when I do finally have a computer that is in my constant possession and I can more reliably type stuff. With that, I'm afraid I have to bid you farewell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this took longer than I'd like to admit. I was cranking it out, but a variety of things came up here and there. A recent minimum wage increase caused a lot of people to get laid off, me included, and also tanked my town's already pretty awful job market. So, I've mostly been in a fight with unemployment who insists on using my work record from two years ago, when it didn't exist, and in and out job applications trying to find a new job. So, yeah, I apologize for the really long delay I have caused.**

 **On that note, both Steven Universe and One Piece have released so many new chapters/episodes that have made me wonder why I've ever doubted this series. For those who are keeping up and without spoiling for those who aren't, poor Sanji and damn that traitor! As for if I am going to include some of the stuff that has happened after I started writing, I'm not really sure. If I can find a way to reasonably write them in, maybe, but even then, I'm not sure how much I would be able to do without breaking this story. So, it remains TBD.**

 **That being said, i have finally delivered...at least a couple months later. I hope the wait was worth it, though if it wasn't give me some criticisms on where I can improve for the next chapter or errors I can even fix this chapter.  
**

* * *

"MONSTER!" All the gems yelled, holding onto the tallest member of their little group, which happened to be the Peridot. The skeleton dropped his tea cup, throwing his hands into the air as all his hairs seemed to stand on end.

"Monster!? Where!?" He shouted in response. Brook looked around frantically as he tried to find the monster these newcomers were yelling about.

"You're the monster you idiot!" The Ruby with the gemstone on her cheek said, stepping forward and summoning her gauntlet. "Stand back, I'll deal with him!" Ruby shouted before yelling a war cry and charging forward. Brook jumped out of the way just in time as the gauntlet slammed into the floor, leaving a small crack.

"Young lady, you should really watch where you swing that thing. You could have killed me. Oh, but I am already dead. Skull joke. Yohohohohoho!" As the skeleton laughed at its own joke, Cheek Ruby couldn't help but sweat drop at this. All the menace this creature had for living was slowly ebbing away the longer is spoke. "Ah, young lady, I have a request." The skeleton asked as he leaned down, coming eye level with Cheek Ruby. Cheek Ruby took a step back, making some distance to be safe. "May I see your panties?"

There was a long silence before Cheek Ruby turned and looked at Arm Peridot. "What are panties?"

"How should I know?" AP responded, shrugging.

"You're the smart one." CR answered. AP rubbed the bridge of her nose, but didn't argue before she opened her holo-screen and did a quick search of it. Not so surprisingly, it didn't turn up anything substantial. As AP looked up, she couldn't help but notice the look on the skeleton's face. She wasn't aware a skeleton could blush at all, let alone one so bright.

"No p-panties! How scandalous." Brook muttered to himself as they tried to figure out just what these mysterious panties were. "My heart has surely stopped in surprise. Ah, but I do not have a heart, for I am a skeleton." CR scratched the back of her cubed hair, looking at AP as she contemplated what to do. Whatever secret horror this skeleton had held was no gone with the skeleton puns and the mention of these panties, and the Rubies were simply waiting for their orders.

"Ugh. Just destroy it. We can study the remains at the ship. I just want to leave this place already." AP responded with, waving them as she began a new journal entry about her findings. It was surely interesting enough. CR nodded and raised her gauntlet above her head, charging forward with a fierce yell. The other two Rubies followed quickly behind, one summoning a small flail, the other summoning a small knife. This skeleton, no matter how enigmatic it was, would be no match for three gem soldiers. But, almost as the skeleton had no fear it showed earlier, it simply walked past the Rubies, as all their weapons missed.

"Of all…." AP sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she watched this. Sometimes, Rubies could be so…. AP paused as she noticed the thin blade that was in the skeleton's hand, the hilt the end of the cane he had earlier. When did he draw his blade from the sheath? AP hadn't taken her eyes off him but he had never drawn it as far as she was aware. The three Rubies turned and brought their weapons down as Brook began to resheath his sword.

"I'm sorry, but I have already cut you." Brook calmly said as the blade slowly slid back in. " _ **Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri**_ " As the blade fully resheathed, the three Rubies eyes rolled back as their wounds finally hit them and their bodies poofed from the damage. As their gems clattered to the floor, leaving a stunned AP as the only conscious gem in the room, Brook turned to the gems.

"How odd. It seems they have turned into gems of some kind!" He exclaimed with a small laugh as his cane tapped one of the poofed Rubies. AP was stunned as the skeleton regarded her fallen teammates. The Skeleton had not only drawn his sword too fast for her to perceive, but attacked and poofed her three guards in that time as well. Nothing moved that fast. Not even a Sapphire. Even replaying captured footage, his movements had barely been captured. Whatever this was, or _is_ , it had capabilities beyond that she had seen so far. As the skeleton grew content with what he had gleaned from the gems on the floor, he turned back towards AP. And AP, her fear of this creature having completely returned, reacting in the only way she could.

She leveled a limb enhanced towards Brook, a glowing ball of green energy forming from her hand as she launched the attack. The skeleton shouted in panic, throwing its hands up and practically leaping to the side as it dodged the energy, the rubble and dust flooding the room from the scattering debris. Without waiting to see how much damage she had done to this thing, she sprinted off, hitting the stairs running and pulling up communications as she did so. "Citrine Quartz! This is Peridot! I need back-up. My guard is gone and I have an unknown…" Peridot skidded to a stop as Brook appeared in front of her.

"I apologize for the earlier display but your friends had attacked me. I had another question, if you are willing to answer it…...AAAH!" Brook dodged to the side as another ball of energy destroyed that stairs he was on. It was only after he did that did he realize that he had dove clear off the stairs and plummeted downwards, slamming into the ground and burying him up to the shoulders.

AP took a deep breath as she looked down at the creature, watching its unmoving body in the ground. Even a Quartz would have felt a fall like that. Maybe she managed to stop the creature this time for sure. Her goggles zoomed in, scanning the creature for movement. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when the stone around it crumbled and the creature pulled its head free, it's only injury a small crack trailing from its left eye to its hairline. "N-no way."

"Yohohohohoho. That really rattled my skull!" Brook looked up at the Peridot, who had a horrified expression. AP took a deep breath, and leaned back. The stairs were destroyed. No matter how fast it was, it shouldn't be able to breach the large gap that she had made. Now, all she had to do was wait for Citrine to send her some help and deal with this thing. "Madame, might you tell me where we are?" AP couldn't hold back the scream as Brook appeared right next to her, seemingly from nowhere. She hadn't seen him easily leap from the floor to her position; after all, he could leap so high because he was so light, due to being a skeleton and the lower gravity in the base. AP paused for a moment, her hand halfway between charging another blast and her foot in a half turn for another retreat.

Whatever this creature was, it was clearly dangerous and deadly. Maybe enough so to challenge a Quartz soldier. It had a speed that matched even the calculated speed of some of the top gems, and its attacks were clearly strong enough to disrupt a gem's physical form. But, it didn't appear to be attacking her in this moment, its hollow eye sockets staring at her without malice, or as far as she could tell. And it seemed to be avoiding attacking her until it had the information that it needed. Or perhaps it was only fighting in self-defense. It didn't strike the Ruby escort until all three had attacked at once. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, doing her best to keep her voice level despite the fear deep in her chest. "You…..you want to know where we are?" She clarified. She tries not to let the small crack in her voice falter her words as she speaks, taking a deep breath and pressing her hands together to stop them from shaking. "Right. You are on the abandoned Moon Base of the Earth Colony."

"Ah….I see." The Skeleton said, though AP could tell that he didn't understand a word that she said. "So, I am on one of the moons. Lady, would you perchance know a way I could get back to the planet?" AP paused for a moment, wondering if it was a simply slip of the non-existent tongue that he said _moons_ or if it meant something else. Perhaps this was an alien creature of some kind, which was not a human? It would explain much more. Still, she didn't have the time to properly analyze everything he said, as she discreetly checked her communications beneath her visor. Still no response from Citrine.

"Well, you'll need a vessel capable of surviving the re-entry into the orbit of the atmosphere." AP told him. "Does your vessel still work?" Perhaps she could get this creature to leave for now and have Citrine recapture it when they get back to Earth. This creature needed to be studied. When it wasn't at a point where it could easily poof her that is.

"Ah. I'm afraid I was unable to locate my ship and my crew on this place, but that is for the best. I do not believe that it would survive what you described. May I perhaps use your ship, madam?" Maybe it was the empty eye sockets that led to nothing but a black abyss that stared at her. Maybe it was the deathly silence that followed that made her aware of the ever so slight creaking the bones made standing by themselves, giving off a creepy ambience. Or maybe it was the fact that Brook had moved his cane in front of him, leaning on it, making her wonder if he planned to strike her down with his unnatural speed should she disagree. "Of-f course!" She squeaked out without a second thought. She really hoped Citrine Quartz would stop taking her time and save her.

* * *

Nami sighed as she made some notes in her book about the area of Beach City. Beach City may not have even been in the same dimension as her own world, but the prospect of mapping another island, especially one in another dimension was too much of a call for Nami. It was too often that she was rushed in her measurements and her map drawing these days, what with Luffy earning the ire of Yonko and Admirals alike, so it was nice to have the few hours to do so at her own leisure. It took some time for the idea of a different dimension to sink in, but it was far from the craziest thing to happen to her and it provided her with a certain sense of calm. She didn't need to worry about a fleet of Navy soldiers suddenly finding them or an angry crew of pirates that she would have to fend off.

Nami paused as she was about to make some small footnotes about the geography of the land. She felt like she was being watched. And it didn't help that she definitely heard some frantic whispering. She closed her book and looked around, only to briefly catch a flash of yellow as someone quickly ducked behind the nearby lighthouse to avoid her gaze. Frowning with annoyance, she walked over to place. If she found out someone was creepily watching her without her knowledge, she was going to charge them so much money and then she would put a dent in their skull.

"...and soon interdimensional space pirates will clash with the Great Diamond Authority and will bring ruin upon the planet!" Nami heard in frantic whispering as she approached the light house. Confusion immediately hit her as she peered around the corner of the lighthouse, seeing who had been spying on her. A somewhat large teenager was sitting with his back to her, holding a camera at his face and ranting. He had oddly fry-like hair and glasses had slid to the end of his nose, which was slick with sweat like the rest of his body. "But don't worry Beach City, I, Ronaldo, will keep you updated on my blog, Keep Beach City Weird! And don't worry. My encounter with these pirates will be logged and made into my chapter in my book!"

"A book? Does that mean I'm entitled to some profits?" Nami commented, the money signs in her eyes lighting up at the thought of money making. Ronaldo let out a surprised shout and almost dropped his camera, catching it at the last moment and turning towards Nami, his hands in some sort of defense position in front of him.

"The witch pirate has found me and is interesting in stealing my intellectual properties! Do not worry loyal viewers; I know how to defend myself!" Nami didn't bother stating that she had knocked people out tougher than him with little more than a passing effort. Not to mention, she had seen enough fighters to know that this person knew less than nothing about fighting. Nami simply laughed at him and waved her hands at him. "I will now bravely interrogate her to give you viewers the information you need. The risk I will put myself in is great, but I will do it. For it is my duty." Nami sighed as the man in front of her got caught up in his speech and started to pose dramatically against the slowly rising sun.

"You realize I'm still here right?" She brought his attention back to the present moment. Ronaldo jumped once more and got back into his horrible fighting position.  
"Witch Pirate! I demand to know why you have come to Beach City! Are you in league with the Sneople?" Ronaldo demanded to know, raising his voice as authoritative as he could make it, between the cracking and obvious fear. Nami shrugged, and looked at her fingernails, a greedy smile coming to her face.

"Do I get a percentage of the profits?" She asked again.

"Profits?"

"Of your little book or your blog thing for answering your questions? After all, I can't just give away information for free."

"My blog is free to view, as the truth should have no cost! And my book….technically doesn't even have a single chapter yet." Ronaldo admitted the last part to some embarrassment which he immediately replaced by an overdramatic brood against the sunset…..again. Nami crossed her arms and made an obvious point of turning her nose up at the word "free".

"Well, then, I can't answer your questions I am afraid." Nami made a point of slowly packing up her equipment, her notes having already been completed and starting to pick out a nearby spot where she take some additional measurements.

"No. No! Wait. I can give you some money!" Ronaldo responded, quickly pulling out his wallet and counting the wages he still had left from working at the fry shop. Nami immediately stopped packing up and turned on her heels, her smile betraying her greed.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe I can answer one or two questions." Nami agreed, holding out her hand to receive the money. However, confusion creased her brow when Ronaldo laid his money across her hands, the money looking nothing like Beli's.

"That's $5. It's all I have at the moment." Nami looked it over. She never did get a chance to ask Garnet or any of the Crystal Gems if the currency was different here but it seemed it was. She wondered if "dollars" had more value than "Belis" or if she was getting ripped off right now. Still, there was no harm in a little aggressive haggling was there. Her dark smile at this caused Ronaldo to gulp visibly.

* * *

The next morning with the pirates had been started with a smell of an amazing breakfast cooking. Steven sat up in his bed, looking down at the kitchen where Sanji was weaving through the kitchen as masterfully as Pearl with her sword fighting. Luffy and Usopp were still passed out on the floor near the couch, though Luffy seemed to be slowly inching forward by the nose towards the kitchen. Steven didn't see Chopper, Nami or Zoro in the house, but he was assured by Luffy that his crew could handle anything. So, Steven quickly grabbed his stuff, rushed to the bathroom to do his morning routine and got ready for the day ahead of him. He was given a mission by the gems to keep the Straw Hats entertained and he would do so. As Steven came out of the bathroom, a plate with a beautiful omelet was sat at the empty counter, portioned exactly to Steven's size. "Thanks Sanji!" Steven thanked as he sat at the counter. Sanji smiled in response but continued cooking breakfast without a word.

All it took was a single bite to set Steven's taste buds off like a dozen fireworks as he tasted this food. He hadn't eaten anything when Sanji had made food last night as he and his dad had gotten a pizza instead. And now he regretted it. His eyes turned to stars as he chewed the first bite. "Wow…..this is amazing!" Sanji chuckled and placed a plate next to Steven, which lasted only a second before a rubber hand shot forward and brought it down to the floor.

"Of course. As a cook, it is my duty to make sure my crew is properly fed and given the appropriate nutrition for the weeks they will spend at sea." Sanji described as he placed down yet another plate for a rubber hand to snatch. This continued for several minutes, with Luffy eventually ending up in the stool next to Steven, and finally stopping when his stomach had swollen to twice its size and two mountains of plates were in front of him. Usopp had sat on the other side of him in that time, and was eating his own food, carefully watching Luffy.

"Watch your food Steven. He looks for any weakness." Usopp warned when he saw Steven's curious expression. Unfortunately, during that small whisper, a hand shot over and took a handful of Usopp's omelet. "OI! GET YOUR OWN FOOD!" Usopp shouted, reaching around and grappling with Luffy's hand to get back the handful, losing the rest of his omelet to Luffy's other hand in the process. Steven couldn't help but laugh, even if he lost the rest of his breakfast as well. As the fight settled down, due to Luffy patting his stomach and declaring that he had had enough, the screen door opened as Nami finally re-entered.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji started, dancing over to Nami with a plate that looked much better than the one that he had given the three at the counter. "I made this plate especially for you. I just used the garbage ingredients for those idiots." Sanji told her, his eyes practically hearts. Nami took the plate and gave distracted thanks before sitting in the chair that Luffy abandoned.

"Oh, Steven, I've been meaning to ask. What's the exchange rate of Beli's here?" She wondered, looking towards Steven with a slightly crumpled $20 bill in her hand.

"Beli's?" Steven asked. "Is that the money that you use in your world?" Nami frowned but nodded in response.

"Yes. Although that means Beli's don't exist here. This means we're penniless again!" The last part was said with an overdramatic whine as Nami slammed her head rather roughly into the counter, shaking the towers of plates that threatened to fall over. Steven, panicking, rushed over and started grabbing the plates from the tower and rushing them to the sink. It was weird, he didn't think that he had this many plates until he had to stop them all from breaking. "Well, how much is this worth?" Nami asked, holding up the single bill in her hand.

"20 dollars, Uh….." Steven pauses as he turned on the water to the sink. "Well, I guess it's better to say that it can buy you twenty donuts at the Big Donut. Or ten 2 liter sodas! Or let you buy a movie that just came out though without all the extra special features!" Sanji set the other stack of plates near the counter, and began to stack the used pans near those, handing Steven a dry towel which told the young gem that he would be doing the drying and putting the dishes away.

"That doesn't sound very lucrative." Nami whined pitifully, her head still firmly planted on the table, hair hiding her face, though her face was no doubt one of pure anguish from the way she sounded.

"Well, looks like we'll have to continue to live on in poverty." Zoro commented, entering the doorway, covered in sweat and with his shirt off. Steven paused for a moment as he looked at the scar that stretched from Zoro's shoulder to his hip. He had seen it yesterday underneath Zoro's coat, but he didn't realize just how deep and long it was. Almost like someone had tried to cut the pirate in half. "Oi, cook, where's the food?"

"Over there, marimo." Sanji said, not even turning around as he said that. Steven cocked an eye towards Nami, to see if she would shed some light on the tension between the two, but with her head still on the counter, she was of no help. "Since it seems that we don't have any money to resupply, what is there to do in town?" Sanji asked as he went over to the sink, beginning the arduous task of the dishes with Steven. Steven paused for a moment as he thought, taking the time to dry a dish and place it on the rack.  
He was banned from the arcade still. And the carnival. So that took those out of the question. Maybe he could have a party on the beach but Luffy told him that all of the Straw hats had to be here before they could have a real party and Steven understood fine. This left only a couple options. He could take them around town to see the sights, or…..Steven had a brilliant idea that came to mind as he thought about it. After all, he's never played Steven Tag with so many people!

* * *

Chopper received a few odd looks as he calmly trotted up to the hospital that he had met Doctor Maheswaran at the night before. As he strolled in the front door of the hospital, the sensor only barely picking up the reindeer's small body, he found just who he was looking for almost instantly. "Well, I suppose I can pick up a couple of Dr. Stromberg's patients again, but he should really stop taking on more than he can handle." Priyanka was saying as Chopper walked up to her, his height keeping him from looking over the counter to see who she was talking to.

"Doctor!" Chopper called, causing Priyanka to look behind her, only to become confused when she didn't find anyone at eye level. He tugged on her coat when she couldn't find him, which finally caused to look down and give a small, defeated sigh.

"Well, there goes my small hope that was simply an exhaustion induced hallucination." She commented. Turning towards the person behind the desk, she said: "One moment Lisa. I need to talk with someone." With that, she bent down to be more eye level with Chopper. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I was wondering if I could assist you today!" He said, smiling a smile that made Priyanka frown just because it was so cute.

"Uh. Well, you see, in our….our dimension…." Priyanka still found it hard to believe she was saying certain sentences. "It's custom to get a license to practice medicine in a hospital and attend several years of medical school." Chopper frowned slightly.

"But I wanted to observe how you practice medicine and the techniques that I could apply to my own practices. Plus, I can help! Two doctors are better than one." Chopper protested to the denial of his wish. Priyanka sighed and rubbed her forehead as she considered her options. She would be lying if she pretended she didn't want to see the practices of the world that Chopper was from, plus it was increasingly hard to tell someone as cute as Chopper know, especially when he was pouting. But still, standard law prevented her from just deciding he could help out at the hospital. Unless….

Priyanka stood up and looked towards the receptionist, Lisa. "Lisa, I have a doctor from….out of town that will be a consultant on my patients. Can you inform the Head of Medicine about this? His name is Doctor Tony Tony Chopper." Lisa paused for a moment, caught off-guard by the sudden request, before she nodded.

"Uh, what does he look like so I can point him in the right direction when he gets here?" She asked. Priyanka waved her off as she picked up her patient files.

"Don't worry. He's already here." And with that, they went further into the hospital.

* * *

 **I'll have to be honest. My favorite part of this whole chapter was writing the Brook segment. Though I do apologize for not including a Robin and Franky segment this time around, but I promise you'll see them soon. That being said, I am having the Straw Hats interact with Beach City a bit more than I initially planned through the first draft, (the one that is forever lost in oblivion.) so hopefully that goes well. The Chopper and Priyanka part was a bit more difficult to write, mostly because I know that a non-licenses Doctor practicing medicine in the real world is actually highly illegal. but then I decided...screw it, it's a story. I can twist the rules a bit. Especially in a world where most of Russia is gone and immortal gem aliens waged a massive war on Earth. I will say, I am currently building up to quite a bit right now. Probably more than you're anticipating.**

 **That being said, I can't give a proper date on when the next chapter will come out unfortunately. I still have to deal with the aforementioned problems and writing this in between them for that break I need. That being said, I'll try to close the time gap between chapters a little, and try not to keep y'all in suspense for too long. I know how that can kill a story. Well, anyways, hope y'all enjoyed that chapter.**


End file.
